Star-crossed
by shmowzow11
Summary: In the Moroi world, two dhampirs falling in love is illegal. The punishment for breaking that law—death. Rated M for violence and a little lemons
1. Chapter 1

**LOCATION: LONDON, ENGLAND**

**DATE: DECEMBER 24TH, 1789**

Vasilisa, the remaining Dragomir Moroi, and my best friend, had given me the day off of work. It was Christmas. I was thankful for her doing that. Because of Vasilisa's kindness, I would get to spend the day with _him_, the man I've been romantically involved with for the past six months.

His name is Dimitri Tatarinov, and he's a dhampir, just like me. Dimitri is seven years older than me and was assigned by Queen Tatiana to be Vasilisa's guardian, but our feelings for each other put Vasilisa's safety at risk, so he asked the Queen to be assigned to Vasilisa's fianée, Christian. Vasilisa and Christian's wedding was in two months, and them being married allowed Dimitri and I to have plenty of time together.

There is only one problem with Dimitri and I—since we're both dhampirs, and we're romantically involved, we're breaking a very big law. It is illegal for two dhampirs to have any sort of relationship that isn't professional. Any dhampir who breaks that law will be immediately executed. Dimitri and I have tried our best to keep our feelings a secret. But I've noticed how some of Dimitri's colleagues are getting a little suspicious. A good friend of Dimitri's, a female guardian named Alberta, has been watching us carefully for the past two weeks. The only place Dimitri and I can actually show our feelings without the fear of being noticed is in a wooden cabin hidden in the woods.

"An old guardian watch," Dimitri said, his Russian accent making his words sound exotic. "It has been abandoned for many years." He smiled at me. "A little sanctuary for us."

* * *

When I reached the cabin, I noticed the fire's light through the window. I smiled. Dimitri was already there, waiting for me. When I went in, I saw Dimitri sitting on our bed, looking at the fire intently.

"Hello, Roza," he murmured.

"Hello," I said softly. The fire cast shadows on Dimitri, making him look more godlike than before. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you today."

Dimitri's arm wrapped around my shoulder, he kissed the top of my head. "I missed you, too." After a moment of silence, Dimitri spoke up. "Something happened while I was at the meeting."

I looked up at him. Dimitri went to a monthly meeting, to tell his superiors any news of his Moroi.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Alberta was with me," he said, looking at me with those deep brown eyes. "She told my superiors she believes I'm involved with another dhampir." He sighed, hugging me closer. "I tried to tell them I wasn't, but Alberta told them that she frequently sees us together, and she believes something more is happening."

I gasped. "That's ridiculous! I guard Vasilisa and you guard Christian, we're going to be seen together." I felt the backs of my eyes sting. "She couldn't possibly have any proof of this," I whispered. "We weren't that obvious, were we?"

Dimitri kissed my forehead. "I pray we weren't." He closed his eyes, his face grim. "A plan came to mind after the meeting." He opened his eyes, taking my hands and squeezing them. "We could runaway. We don't have to stay here, allowing them—the Moroi—to ruin our lives. How is it fair they can love freely but we must suffer?" Dimitri's eyes were pleading.

"I-I—" I stammered. "Runaway? Us? T-This is so much." Dimitri kissed me gently.

"You may think about it, if you wish," he said softly. "But I'm not sure what the superiors will do. Alberta is a highly respected guardian, they might believe her."

"And you aren't at the same level of respect?" Rose said bitterly. "You are the most respected guardian ever! Moroi even respect you! How could they believe Alberta?" I cried. Dimitri wiped my tears.

"Shhh," he said, hugging me. "I'm sure they'll brush it off. They can't be sure what Alberta said was true, they have no evidence." He kissed the top of my head. "I promise, nothing will happen to us."

* * *

After that discussion, Dimitri made a very delicious meal. We didn't speak that much—the silence was comfortable. We didn't need words to express ourselves. Once we finished eating, Dimitri washed the dishes. He took my hand and took me to the bed. He kissed me deeply.

"God I've missed you," he whispered.

I sighed. "I've missed you more."

Dimitri caught my little teased and pulled away. "Impossible," he said, his voice deeper, his accent thick. He trailed kissed from my jaw to my neck to my shoulder. Gently, he removed my dress, and laid me, carefully, to th bed. After removing his clothes, he went in.

* * *

"Dimitri," I whispered, my nails digging into his back, he gave a long sigh. His muscles tensing. Pulling out, he laid beside me, brushing hair from my face. I curled up next to him, burying my face in his muscled chest. "I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered.

We fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of pounding on the cabin's door. I looked to see Dimitri, his body stiff, his eyes wide. He silently got out of bed, motioning me to get dressed. I did and Dimitri opened the door. A group of dhampirs and a few Moroi stood on the other end. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

_No,_ I thought. _No, no, no!_

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.

"I see," a man's voice said. "Alberta's words were true." A sigh. "Dimitri Tatarinov and Rosemarie Hughes, you will be sent to the High Court for breaking the most crutial law—a romantic relationship between dhampirs. It's a shame, really. You both were very respected guardians. The Princess and her fiancée will be informed of this, as well as your families—"

"My family is dead," Dimitri said flatly. Dimitri's family was killed in a Strigoi attack when he was eleven. He was taken to an academy to train to be a guardian, when he still lived in Russia.

"That's right," the man said. "Then I will have to report Rosemarie's family of this, and hope that they will come. Your court date will be three days from today." The men left. Dimitri shut the door and looked at me, his eyes wide. For the first time, I saw fear on his face.

I rushed over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I seduced you," I said, sniffling. "It was my fault. They shouldn't punish you." Dimitri kissed me, cutting me off.

"Don't blame yourself," Dimitri whispered. "Please. I love you more than anyone in this world. If we were in a situation where I had to choose between you and Christian, I'd choose you. Always."

I buried my face in his chest.

* * *

**ONE DAY BEFORE THEIR COURT-DATE**

Dimitri and I were in our cabin, sitting on the bed. I was, actually, on Dimitri's lap, my head resting on his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat.

"I got it," Dimitri said. "I found it where you said it was located."

I looked at him. "Good," I said sadly. "I left a note at Vasilisa's bedroom." Dimitri nodded. Reaching for his shirt pocket, he pulled out a hankerchief, unfolded it, and showed me two flowers. The deathflower, it was called. Anything that ate these flowers would die within seconds. I gently picked up one of the flowers—I studied the delicate white petals. How could one flower look so innocent, but kill so easily?

Dimitri gently tipped my face up. "My Roza, are you sure?"

I nodded. "They'll kill us, and I can't live without you. I'm sure."

Dimitri nodded, brushing his lips against mine. He gently scooped up his flower. We laid down on the bed, trying to get as close together as we could. Looking at each other, Dimitri and I popped the flowers in our mouths and swallowed. I laid my head on Dimitri's chest. Dimitri's arms tightened around me. I felt lightheaded, my breathing sounded heavy. Dimitri's chest raised and lowered in shallow breaths. I tried scooting closer to Dimitri, his arms tried tightening around me, but they loosened.

Everything went black.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

They stood around the bed, looking down in awe. The lifeless bodies of Dimitri Tatarinov and Rosemarie Hughes—they killed each other because of their love. In the crowd of Moroi and dhampirs, there were soft whimpers and silent cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCATION: MONTANA**

**DATE: SEPTEMBER 1, 2012**

I had just finished giving Lissa blood, and she said she was going to get me something to drink and eat. Lissa's cat, Omar—who likes her since she's Moroi—looked at me through slitted eyes. I glared at the cat and took a deep breath. The endorphins from a Moroi's bite was overwhelming. I've been giving blood to Lissa ever since we ran from St. Vlad's. Omar jumped from Lissa's bed—that's his favorite place to lay down—and stood near the window. His fur bristled and a growl rose up.

Shakily, I got out of bed and walked over to the window. Omar tensed when I walked over but continued to growl at whatever was out the window. I looked out and saw a shadowy figure standing across the street, looking up at me.

Jumping back, and ignoring the lightheadedness, I grabbed my coat and put some tennis shoes on. I left the room and found Lissa in the kitchenette, microwaving something. I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"We're leaving," I said. "Now."

"What?" she said. "What do mea—"

"We're leaving," I repeated. "Get a jacket or whatever." Lissa went up to the room, grabbed a jacket and some shoes, and rushed back down. I grabbed her hand and we rushed out the door.

"Why're we leaving?" Lissa asked. "What's going on?"

I shook my head. "It's not safe here anymore."

"Why—" Lissa began.

Then a figure stepped in front of us. I skidded to a hault, Lissa stumbling behind me. Breathing heavily, and my head buzzing from the bite, I looked up and saw a man looking down at me. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, unruly strands of hair in his face, he had a strong jaw and eyes that looked like melted dark chocolate. And his lips— Oh God those lips, they looked so soft and kissable.

But he looked oddly familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

He cocked his head a little to the side, his lips parting slightly. "Have we met?" he asked. His voice was deep and laced with some sort of accent. Russian, maybe.

"You know him?" Lissa whispered.

"I-I don't know," I muttered. "He looks familiar. . ." The man's eyes wandered my face, then rested on my neck. I stiffened. I touched my neck—some blood had come from the puncture wounds. I shifted my hair so it covered my neck. The man took a tentative step forward, I glared at him. "Stay away from her," I snapped. "Don't touch her."

"I'm not going to," he said softly. His hand reached over and touched my cheek lightly. A buzzing sensation lit up on my cheek where his fingers touched.

"Belikov!" Someone shouted. He looked at me then turned, six more guardians rushed over. "You've got them?"

The man, Belikov (?), nodded. He turned and looked at me. "I'm guardian Dimitri Belikov," he said. "And I'll be bringing you back to St. Vladimir's."

I stiffened. "No way," I growled. "You're not taking us back—you're not taking her back."

Dimitri took another step forward, I took a step back, pushing Lissa.

"I won't hurt you," Dimitri said. "Or the Princess." I felt Lissa's fear and confusion through the bond. "I'm just taking you back to the Academy. Trust me." Deep down, I trusted him. I felt a warm, fluttery feeling in my chest. I looked back at Lissa, her jade green eyes looking between this Dimitri guy and me confusedly. I looked back at Dimitri and sighed.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HOPE THIS CH WAS GOOD ENOUGH! REVIEW, PLEASE**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

I thought staying in Montana would be to our—me and Lissa's—advantage, that the guardians at St. Vlad's wouldn't be able to figure out we were there the whole time. But they outsmarted us. And that's how Lissa and I ended up in one of many guardian vehicles, on our way back to the academy. I was in shotgun, next to Dimitri who was driving, Lissa was in the back with another guardian.

Though I tried my best to ignore it, Dimitri's presence was overwhelming. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had met him before—and not knowing is something I can't deal with. No one uttered a word, but I could feel Lissa's feelings through the bond. She was frightened, confused, and a little irritated. I couldn't blame her. After two years on the run, we end up getting put back to the place we tried to avoid.

"You look annoyed," Dimitri said. He shot a quick glance my way then back to the road. I grunted in response, but I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling at the sound of his voice. The effects of Lissa's bite had worn off. "I'm sorry," Dimitri continued. "But the Academy is safer for the Princess. It's a miracle the two of you were able to make it two years unharmed, but the Academy's wards will keep any Strigoi away." The warmth of Dimitri's voice made me want to faint. If I had been standing, I'm sure my knees would've given out.

"We were doing fine on our own," I mumbled. I crossed my arms over my chest. I snuck a peek at Dimitri, and noticed a very small smile on his perfectly sculpted lips. Even sitting down, Dimitri looked like a giant. Over six-feet, I'm positive. And through his very weird-looking cowboy duster, I saw delicious looking, well-defined muscles.

"I'm not saying you did did a bad job," Dimitri said softly. "You protected the Princess for two years on your own, no ordinary dhampir would have been able to do that." I felt my heart flutter. He glanced at me quickly. "I'm impressed with you."

My cheeks heated. I quickly looked at my lap, my hair falling around my face.

"Thanks," I whispered. I heard, very quietly, Dimitri say 'You're welcome.'

* * *

When we reached the Academy, I was still felt flustered by Dimitri's words. When we got out of the car, Dimitri motioned us to follow him. I looked at Lissa cautiously, but followed.

"We're going to see the Headmistress," Dimitri said, looking at me with those deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice those thick, dark eyelashes that framed those beautiful eyes. My mouth went dry, all my words froze in my throat. "She'd like to discuss a few things with you." I nodded, too dazed to reply.

When we reached Kirova's office, I felt my chest tighten. Kirova never liked me. She adored Lissa, though. With her being the last Dragomir and all. Dimitri opened the door for me, smiling warmly. I mumbled a thanks and entered. After letting Lissa through, Dimitri walked in and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

"Ms. Hathaway, Princess," Kirova said. "What a pleasure to have you back." I could hear a bit of sarcasm when it came to me, but not to Lissa. Typical. The old hag never liked me, anyway. "Now, Rosemarie, answer this— Why would you take the last Dragomir from the Academy, a place protected from Strigoi? She could have died."

I felt myself fuming. "She's alive, isn't she?" I snarled. "It's not like I wasn't doing my duty. I took care of her when none of you would. You don't know her like I do—you claim to—but you don't."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rosemarie," Kirova scoffed.

"Rose," I corrected.

"Miss Kirova," Dimitri spoke up, making my heart flutter. "If I may, Rose and the Princess have a bond."

Kirova looked at Dimitri with disbelief. "Please, guardian Belikov. Yes, you're a highly respected guardian, but don't go saying things like that. There's no way _she_"—Kirova waved at me lazily—"could have a bond with the Princess."

I looked back at Dimitri, his eyes flickered to me, then back to Kirova. "It's true," he said. "She's not like other dhampirs. How do you think she was able to protect the Princess for two years? No ordinary dhampir would have been able to do that." He took a small step forward. "Rose is able to feel the Princess's emotions."

My heart did a back-flip. Dimitri was sticking up for me, and he just met me. I had to restrain myself from smiling. I already knew there was something about Dimitri that made me feel all fluttery, but this made me feel special.

Kirova looked at the three of us and sighed. "Fine," she muttered. "But she's two years behind the other novices, how will she catch up?"

"I'll train her," Dimitri said. "Before and after her classes."

Without another word, she waved us out.

* * *

A male guardian led Lissa to the Moroi dorms, to her new room. Dimitri led me to the dhampir section, to my new room.

"Thanks," I said uncertainly. "For what you did with Kirova. No one would've done that."

Dimitri looked down at me, smiling. "Anything for you, Roza."


	5. Chapter 5

**RPOV**

After going into my dorm, and after Dimitri explained that I'd have my first session in the afternoon, I threw myself on my bed. Kirova hadn't given me my schedule yet, so I didn't have to go to any classes, thank God. During my time alone, I slipped into Lissa's head.

_"I'm so happy you're back!" a girl squealed. Lissa, I'm assuming, gave a sheepish smile._

_"Thanks, Natalie," she said. "Has anything changed since we've been gone?"_

_The girl—Natalie—thought about it. "Well Mia Rinaldi is dating Aaron," she replied. "That's about all I know." She shrugged halfheartedly. She smiled warmly at Lissa. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you back! There were so many rumors going around. A lot of them about Rose getting pregnant. Some of the other kids said Rose is such a whore she'd just abort the baby." I felt Lissa's anger and frustration through the bond. "I knew the rumors weren't true!"_

I slipped back into my own head, grumbling angrily. I definately was not a whore, but everyone thought I was. I rolled onto my side and pouted. The sudden knock on my door made me jump a little. When I stormed over and opened, I was surprised to see Mason Ashford, one of my other good friend and a dhampir as well.

"Hey, Rosie," he said jokingly. I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Mind if I come in?" I moved aside and he stepped in. He laid himself down on my bed and I rolled my eyes. "I heard you and Lissa came back, but I wanted to see it for myself. Can't go to the Moroi dorms without getting caught. Good thing you're a dhampir." He winked at me. I laughed.

"You never change," I said.

"Everyone's saying you got escorted by Belikov," Mason said, suddenly serious. "Did you?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I said a bit defensively.

"The 'big deal' is that Belikov's basically a god around here," Mason said. "From what I've heard, he's Strigoi-killing machine. He's strict, emotionless, and totally antisocial. But everyone respects him."

"Dim—guardian Belikov told Kirova that he'd be mentoring me," I said nervously.

Mason grimaced. "I feel bad for you. He's really hardcore. I mean _really_ hardcore."

I felt my heart drop a little.

* * *

Mason and I continued to talk until he had to go to class. I had a female guardian, Celeste I think was her name, tell me around noon that I could go to lunch. When I did, I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I tried to ignore them. I got my lunch and found Lissa sitting with some of our friends.

* * *

After lunch, I walked Lissa to her dorm, hugged her, and was about halfway to mine when I bumped into Dimitri.

"Oh, sorry," I stammered, blushing.

"It's fine," Dimitri reassured. "I was just going to check on the Princess."

I felt a little twinge of disappointment, but brushed it off. "She's fine," I said. "I just walked Lissa to her dorm."

Dimitri nodded. "How are you?" he asked.

"Me? Oh, um— I-I'm fine," I stuttered. "I'm fine, thank you." My cheeks turned a deep red.

_Why am I blushing?_ I thought harshly. _I never blush!_

I heard Dimitri chuckle softly. I look up at him. He had a small, but warm, smile on his face. Those deep, melted-dark-chocolate brown eyes twinkled and danced as they looked at me. My heart beat faster.

"You look nice when you blush," Dimitri said, almost inaudible. In an instant, he became aware of what he said and put on a blank mask. "I'll see you at our training session," he said flatly.

"Um, okay?" It came out more as a question. He had seemed so relaxed, so calm, when he was around me. But when he said that, it was as if a switch was flipped or something. Giving me a nod, Dimitri hurriedly walked off, leaving me confused.

* * *

**DPOV**

Roza, Roza, Roza—she's all I think about, and I only met her hours ago. She looks so familiar! Her big hazel eyes, tanned skin, her hair— God I just want to run my fingers through her beautiful, silky looking hair. I just want to hold her close to me and kiss her and, and— And what? Why do I suddenly feel for Roza? She's my student now and she's a dhampir. I'm fully aware that it's illegal for two dhampirs to be romantically involved, but why do I suddenly have feelings for a dhampir I just met? I went to the guardian wing of the school and found my room. Closing the door behind me, I locked it and sat at the foot of my bed.

Does she even feel that way about me? These unexplanable emotions? I doubt it. She's still young, she'll find someone she truly has feelings for and she'll pursue them. I'm too old for her. I'm a twenty-four year old man, I shouldn't be feeling for a seventeen year old teen. But she's more than just a child, just seeing how much she looks out for the Princess, how she spent two years with the Princess, in the real world, and was able to evade Strigoi detection—unbelievable.

I ran a hand through my hair. Every time I saw Roza I felt my heart speed up and butterflies in my stomach. Like a teenager with a crush. Except the sensations I get from Roza seem far beyond a 'crush.' It's a deep emotional feeling.

I just want to kiss her, I've wanted to kiss her since I met her. I sighed.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered.

* * *

**RPOV [MANY HOURS LATER]**

It was time for my practice session with Dimitri, so, since the Academy was nice enough to buy me some clothes for the meantime, I changed into some shorts (that ended to my knees), and a sports bra. I put my hair in a ponytail and clipped my bangs back with some bobbypins. When I reached the gym, I was five minutes late, and Dimitri was already in, sitting on a workout mat, looking irresistable. He wore sweats, a short sleeved T-shirt that clung to his muscles, but his hair was still in a ponytail. I was a bit weary (from his earlier emotion change) about approaching him, but I had to.

"Hey," I called. "Sorry I'm late."

Dimitri looked hunched over something, hearing my voice, he straightened up and looked at me. I could see a book in his hands.

"You're five minutes late," he called.

"I said I was sorry," I countered.

He held back a smile. He motioned me over and told me to sit down. I sat across from him, the smell of his aftershave danced around me and I tried not to focus on how good it smelled.

"How much do you remember on fighting?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "I remember enough," I said. "Why?"

"We're going to be working on that," he said. "But first, you're going to be running. I'll be with you." The thought of Dimitri running beside me made my heart explode in my chest. But the thought of running made me irritated. When we went to the track, we started running. But Dimitri's long legs and the fact that he has the body of a god made him go far ahead of me. "Hurry up," he called. I decided to take bigger steps and go harder and by doing that I ended up tripping. I landed smack-dab on my face. I sat up, holding back any tears that wanted to betray me, and growled in frustration.

_Good going, Hathaway,_ I thought bitterly. _You humiliated yourself in front of Dimitri. Nice._

Dimitri rushed over, knelt in front of me (very close, might I add), and inspected my face. "Are you hurting?" he asked. I shook my head, out of words from the thought of having him this close. No one was out, since technically it's nighttime (or daytime in the human world). I was able to see a very light pink to Dimitri's delicious looking lips, and saw how his eyes glittered in the sun's rays. I saw how his skin was a very nice golden tan and how his those unruly strands of hair framed his face perfectly. Dimitri noticed me studying him and stopped whatever question he was going to ask. We sat (and knelt) there in a heavy silence. I swear my heart sounded like a train in the silence. I hadn't noticed Dimitri was inching forward until I felt his breath on my lips. I gasped.

"Roza. . ." he whispered. His lips brushed against mine when he spoke. I gulped.

_He's going to kiss me!_ I thought excitedly.

I moved forward just a centimeter and I felt him kiss me. _Really_ kiss me. His hand tangled itself in my hair, his other hand going to my waist. My hand, moving without my brain telling it to, undid Dimitri's ponytail and tangled itself into Dimitri's silky hair. I felt fireworks and explosions from the kiss. Dimitri's lips were as soft as they looked. His mouth opened slightly and I felt something brush against my mouth.

_Oh my God,_ I thought. _Is that his—?_

When I opened my mouth just a fraction, his tongue bolted in. I gave a squeakish sound and I heard a chuckle rumble from him.

After about a minute or two of kissing, and Dimitri's tongue doing magic in my mouth, we separated. I felt lightheaded, like cotton balls had been placed in my head. My mouth felt a bit swollen, and I was out of breath. Dimitri, from my cotton-filled head, looked out of breath and a bit dazed, too.

"Roza," he murmured. He apparently wasn't done. He kissed my jaw, and continued kissing to my neck before burying his face into my hair. "Roza."

I was so overwhelmed I began trembling.

_We were training and then. . . and then,_ I thought through the haze. _The kissing and these feelings. How do I describe these feelings?_ Something through all of this seemed to have awoken some little memory in my mind. Dimitri's face was still buried in my hair, but I remembered him doing that before. He always loved my hair, didn't he?

_What the hell?_ I thought, frightened.


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

We just sat there for a moment longer. I heard, faintly, Dimitri whimper, as if he was a frightened child.

"D-Dimitri?" I whispered shakily. He just nuzzled his face deeper into my hair, scooting closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against him. I was overwhelmed by the sharp smell of his aftershave, mingled with a little bit of sweat from running. Surprisingly, it was a good combination on him. My heart was beating a mile-a-minute. I was overwhelmed from all the kisses, from the sudden change in atmosphere. I closed my eyes and relaxed in Dimitri's embrace, but worried that someone would catch us.

"Roza," Dimitri whimpered. "I-I—" His grip tightened on me. "Something came into my head—after I kissed you, i-it came and—" I was able to wiggle and loosen Dimitri's grip. Dimitri looked at me, his eyes wide with worry and fear.

"What came in your head?" I muttered.

"It was you a-and me— We looked happy but I—" he stammered.

"We looked happy?" I asked, scrunching my brows together.

Dimitri gripped my hands. "We were in love," he whispered. "That thing that was in my head— We were in love and we looked happy but—" He paused. "You were wearing an old-fashioned dress. It had a corset. You had a British accent." His gaze looked distant. "It felt like a memory. I can't explain it." My head spun. One of Dimitri's hands cupped my cheek, his gaze when from to longing. "Roza, I'm telling the truth," he murmured. "I felt connected to you from the moment I found you and the Princess."

"I felt it too," I said softly. "I don't understand it. I'm confused."

Dimitri's thumb stroked my cheek. "I know. But, for now, let's just try and not get all worked up about this." His gaze was so soft. I sighed. His lips brushed my forehead. "Unfortunately, our practice session is over." He helped me up and we both stretched. We walked back to the gym in a comfortable silence. "Roza," Dimitri called. I looked back at him. His ever-so-deep melted-dark-chocolate brown eyes looked at me. He seemed to be searching for the words to say. But he just settled with: "See you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Back at my dorm, I took a shower, put on some pajamas, and curled myself under the covers. I was so emotionally exhausted. My lips buzzed from Dimitri's kiss; my neck tingled from the shower of kisses. I sighed. I felt so strongly for Dimitri, and when he said he seemed to 'remember' something about us being in love and me wearing some dress with a corset and having a British accent made me a bit confused. I knew it was illegal to be in love with another dhampir, so why, all of a sudden, would I be in love with one _now_?

Yeah, I might have dated one or two dhampirs, but I wasn't madly in love with them. I just liked them up until I wanted a split. I did date a few Moroi, but it was with those few Moroi I realized how disgusting and insensative they are to dhampir women. It seemed that Lissa was the only Moroi who viewed dhampirs as equals with Moroi.

With a long, dramatic sigh, I fell asleep—and had the weirdest dream ever.

**~DREAM TIME! IT'S 1789 [3 months before they died]~**

_I was in a small house. Was it a house? I shook my head. I looked down at myself, I wore a long dress, but the top was a corset, like what Dimitri said. I blinked back the surprise. There was a fire lit, and it was very warm. The door opened, and I saw Dimitri walk in, smiling adoringly at me._

_"My Roza," he murmured. My heart melted. He gently closed the door behind him. He walked over and placed his hands on my hips, kissing me for the longest time. "I love you, my Roza."_

_"I love you too," I sighed. When he broke the kiss, I smiled dreamily. I looked at the clothes he wore, and it wasn't the typical Dimitri clothes he'd normally wear—no duster, no jeans, no T-shirts. He wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves, and black pants that didn't resemble modern-day pants at all, his feet were bare._

_Dimitri brushed strands of hair from my face, a soft smile on his face. "Three months," he murmured. He sighed dreamily._

_He kissed me again, only this kiss was deeper, filled with emotions that made my head swirl. I hadn't realized my feet were moving until I felt something hit the backs of my knees. I gave a sidelong glance and saw the bed, and my eyes widened, but, for some reason, I wasn't scared. Dimitri gently laid me on the bed and take his shirt off. I gasped at Dimitri's beauty. He was all beautiful muscle and I would've fainted if I hadn't been laying on the bed. He climbed on top of me, trying not to put any of his weight on me, and kissed me again._

_Dimitri's hands went to the back of my dress and loosened the strings of my corset. He wiggled it off to see my bare chest. I wasn't ashamed. It felt natural, doing this. Had Dimitri and I done this before? He took the rest of the dress off and I shivered._

_"Beautiful," Dimitri whispered. He kissed from my jaw, to my neck, to my shoulder, to both my breasts, to my stomach, then stopped near _that_ area. He nudged my legs apart and he gave a deep growl at what he saw. I closed my eyes. I felt a lick and I moaned. More licks, then I felt Dimitri's mouth cover it, his tongue going in, and I felt a sucking sensation. I gasped and moan and wiggled and groaned. It went on until waves of pleasure took over and I sighed in satisfaction. Dimitri climbed back up and kissed me. His mouth tasted different, but I ignored it. He took off whatever clothes he had left and looked at me through half-closed eyes. "Are you ready, my Roza?" he murmured. I nodded. He plunged in and I cried out in pleasure. Dimitri started moving, and I couldn't help the pleasured noises I made._

_"Dimitri," I whispered. My hands gripped his back. He started going a little faster. "Yes," I moaned. At that, he was going_ very_ fast. "Dimitri— Oh God! I-I'm, s-so—" I couldn't go on. Dimitri was grunting, occasionally moaning._

_"Keep talking," he growled._

_"I-I— God! Dimitri I'm getting there! I-It's—" I cried Dimitri's name as I felt a knot deep inside me snap. Dimitri thrusted one last time before he moaned my name._

**~END OF DREAM TIME!~**

I jumped up so fast that I fell out of bed. I had a sex dream about Dimitri. I laid on the floor, breathless. Where the hell did that dream come from? Why did I have a British accent and why was I wearing a corset? It was almost like what Dimitri said, about what he 'remembered.' I sighed in frustration. That dream almost seemed real, as if I could have felt— I stood up, went to the bathroom, turned the sink on, and splashed cold water on my face. Why would I want to think about how a sex dream _felt_ real? On so many levels, that's wrong. After having a dream like _that,_ nothing seemed so innocent anymore. I mean, I'm a virgin but I'm completely aware of what's innocent and what's not. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrified, confused, tired, and exasperated. But somewhere mingled in all those emotions was a bit of satisfaction, like I was happy I saw that dream. I splashed more cold water on my face and went back to sleep. A dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

It's been about a week since the whole incident at the track and my awkwardly graphic dream. Dimitri and I have been trying our best to stay professional, and I've been trying my best to keep up in my classes. I've been able to keep up in my combat classes but in my class with the asswipe Stan Alto teaching, it's impossible for me to do anything without him yelling at me. I could just sigh, and he'd assume that I'm being rude and ungrateful and a 'disrespecful, horrible excuse for a guardian-to-be.'

But, thanks to my Russian angel, Dimitri would stick up for me. Though he'd be cautious not to do it frequently, that way Stan wouldn't think I was whining to Dimitri behind his back—which I kinda was.

Besides that, I've been having a pretty normal—as normal as it can get—time at the Academy. There does seem to be a bit of an issue between Lissa and some non-royal Moroi girl named Mia, who looked more like a porcelain doll than a high schooler. Short, too much make-up, overly-curled hair, and very flat chested. And dating Lissa's ex-boyfriend, Aaron. That Mia girl would get all defensive whenever Lissa was in eye distance of Aaron—he'd have this sad puppy look on his face, as if he still had feelings for Lissa and was sad to be stuck with Mia. Couldn't blame the guy. Why he'd stoop so low I have no idea.

But I have been noticing a bit of googly eyes from Lissa to the Strigoi-loving Christian Ozera. Not the Academy's most popular guy—like I care about popularity—because his parents decided to become the undead and tried to turn Christian into a Strigoi too. It would make me feel a bit jealous knowing that Lissa seemed to be finding something else that made her feel peaceful.

I've known her her entire life and suddenly she sees something in the fire-using freak and it's as if everything I've done for her was for nothing. I'd also get jealous because she could love whoever she wanted! No complications, no stupid laws scaring you into not loving anyone! Whoever made up the law for dhampirs not to love—I don't care if it's just for other dhampirs—is a total jackass! _Everyone_ deserves to love _some_one! Why do Moroi get the pass to do whatever, but dhampirs are getting killed left and right?

* * *

It was about an hour before my training with Dimitri (after class), and I was locked up in my dorm, holding my pillow in a death grip. Classes let out early, and I hadn't left my room. Lissa tried getting in, so did Mason and some other friends, but I didn't want to be bothered. I was too busy trying to get over my frustrations.

_They come first,_ I thought. _They_ always_ come first. When will dhampirs come first? If it wasn't for dhampirs, Moroi wouldn't have guardians! But the Moroi still take us for granted! If they think they can replace us that easily, why don't they just look after themselves?! They've got magic! Especially the fire-users—Strigoi wouldn't come three feet near the fire-users._

I threw my face into the pillow and screamed. Someone knocked on my door again.

"Go away!" I screamed, throwing my pillow against the door.

"I'm sorry," the muffled voice said. "Is this a bad time?" I recognized the voice—Dimitri. I got up and opened the door a crack. He was wearing his usual work out get up, but his face was twisted in concern and shock. "The Princess said that you wouldn't get out of your room," he said. "I came to check on you."

"Cause Lissa wanted you to," I muttered bitterly. I never harbored such resentful feelings toward Lissa before, and having them build up in me felt unnatural. I did know that Lissa had been using her magic more than usual lately but—

"Roza, what's wrong?" The way Dimitri rolled his r's as if he were purring made my heart melt a little, but I was so far into my hatred for Lissa's freedom that I hardly noticed. He gently pushed the door open (father than I had it) and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Roza, what is the matter with you?"

"I hate her!" I growled. "Why the fuck can she just waltz around like that? She's rubbing it in my face, isn't she?" My fists were shaking.

"Who? The Princess?" Dimitri looked at me dumbstruck. "She's a Moroi, Roza, we can't control what she does."

"But they can control us?" I hissed. "Why the hell should we get ourselves killed over Moroi who'd replace us in a heartbeat? We're nothing more than baby poppers and bloodwhores!"

Dimitri stiffened. "Stop it now, Roza," he said gruffly.

"NO!" I screamed. I lashed out, scratching Dimitri's cheek, leaving four cuts on his cheek and slapped him with my other hand. I never lashed out like this, not on anybody. Dimitri's arms went around me tightly, holding me to his chest. My head was against his neck, and I bit it. I felt him grunt in pain.

"Успокойтесь Роза. Пожалуйста. Это не ты," Dimitri murmured over and over again. Slowly, the anger disappeared, leaving me trembing and confused. I stopped biting Dimitri's neck and shoved him back. The scratch marks on his cheek weren't bleeding, and I hadn't bitten hard enough to break the skin, but I was still shaken. "It's fine," Dimitri whispered. He walked over to me and cupped my cheeks. "I'm okay." He brushed his lips against my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and finally my lips.

"What happened to me?" I said shakily.

Dimitri's thumbs rubbed circles against my cheeks. "I don't know," he mumbled, looking at me deeply. He gave me a long, passionate kiss. "It's fine. You're you again. That's all that matters." He smiled. I nodded.

After a moment to calm down, I quickly changed (with Dimitri out of the room) and we walked down together to practice.

* * *

**Успокойтесь Роза. Пожалуйста. Это не ты= "CALM DOWN, ROZA. PLEASE. THIS ISN'T YOU."**

**HOPE THIS CH WAS GOOD! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING! XD**

**YOU GUYS ALWAYS SEEM THRILLED ABOUT THE FANFICS I WRITE. IT ALWAYS MAKES ME SMILE, KNOWING YOU GUYS GET SO EXCITED OVER THE STORIES I WRITE. :)**

**WELL, THANKS.**

**:) :)**

**~SMITHY**


	8. QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE A/N, AND I KNOW THIS SEEMS A BIT SUDDEN SINCE I'VE ALREADY STARTED THIS FANFIC, BUT I'M ALREADY THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER ONE! AS THIS FANFIC GOES ON, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME LITTLE HINTS ABOUT WHAT THE FANFIC I'M PLANNING ON MAKING IS GOING TO BE ABOUT. SO PLEASE KEEP READING THIS IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT. :D**

**THANKS**

**:) :)**

**~SMITHY**


	9. Chapter 8

**DPOV**

After Roza's meltdown, we went to our training session. It went smoothly. Though we did get distracted by how close we were, nothing like what happened at the track happened. Once it was over, Roza and I said our goodbyes and went to our dorms. I'd be lying if I said Roza wasn't graceful when she fought. She looke graceful and elegant, and there were times I just wanted to stop because she was so mesmerizing. But I was trying so hard to keep a professional relationship with her; but my feelings, my true feelings, were telling me how idiotic I was acting. I couldn't hide my feelings from Roza, but I couldn't let them show. If I let my real feelings for her show, someone would see and we'd be in real trouble. If I kept my feelings a secret, I would beat myself up everyday.

I know deep down Roza knows how I feel for her, and I know she feels the same, but it's so dangerous in our world to show emotions. It's a life-or-death situation.

But the way I feel for Roza goes above and beyond everything. I feel connected to her.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early and got dressed. When I got to the gym, Roza wasn't there. I knew she'd be late, so I sat down and began reading my favorite western book. After ten minutes, Roza came in, five minutes late.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I'd give you an excuse, but—"

I chuckled. "It's fine, Roza." She nodded. I put a bookmark on where I left off and put it aside.

"Please tell me there's no running," Roza pleaded.

"Of course you have running," I murmured, her voice making my head spin. "I'll be timing you. Hurry up." Roza groaned, making me shiver. She went out to the track while I grabbed a stopwatch. When I met her out, she began running. She looked absolutely breathtaking. The look of concentration on Roza's face, the way she moved—it was beautiful.

_Just admit it, you love her,_ I thought. When she finished, I told her her time.

"You're getting better," I said.

Roza smiled. "Thanks." Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was labored, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking of another way that'd make her flushed and breathless. I winced a little. "Are you okay, comrade?" Roza asked.

"Comrade?" I arched a brow, thankful for Roza's voice.

She smiled wider. "It suits you," she said. I smiled at her. We kept looking at each other, lost in our little world. Roza gave a sigh, her eyes glittering. "I just want to—" She cut herself off.

"What do you want?" I took a step toward her. "You can tell me."

"I want to kiss you," Roza whispered.

Slowly, I walked towards Roza, tilting her face to look at mine, our faces inches apart. Her eyes were half-open, she pressed herself against me.

"Kiss me," I whispered. She did. One hand tangled itself into my hair, her free arm wrapping around my neck. One of my arms wrapped around Roza's waist, my hand tangled in her gorgeous hair. We continued standing there, kissing deeply, our mouths moving together. I brushed my tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and the kiss got even deeper, our tongue tangling together. I broke the kiss and went to kissing her swanlike neck. When I hit Roza's spot, she gave a quiet moan and leaned into me. I growled, an inner part of me—a more animalistic part—wanted to take Roza at that moment, but I held myself back. But that didn't stop certain parts from getting. . . excited.

"Someone's happy," Roza murmured, pressing her hips against mine. I backed away, trying to calm myself down. Roza still approached me, she put her hands on my shoulders and made me sit down. She sat down next to me, her eyes dark. She straddled my lap and kissed me chastely, pressing herself against my excited part.

"Roza," I gasped, trying to get her off. She looked at me, and I blinked a few times, gulping. She kissed me again, this time, I gave in. Roza broke the kiss, burying her face in my neck and pressing kisses there. Her hands explored my chest, then my stomach, then (slowly) went to the waistband of my sweatpants. I tried to stop her, but I was so lost in it, I couldn't.

Roza was able to wiggle my sweatpants past my waist, and wiggle my boxers down as well, and gasped at what she saw.

"You're huge," she sighed. I gave a deep rumble of a chuckle. That out of the way, Roza placed her hands around but looked uncertain. My mind swirling with lust-filled emotions, I put my hands over hers and showed her. When she got the hang of it on her own, she started going faster, making me pant.

"Roza," I panted. I felt pressure building up, and it was getting harder to hold it back. Roza stopped suddenly, making me growl in irritation. Her face dove down, taking as much as she could in her mouth, and sucked.

* * *

Roza drank as much as she could, but not all of it. She had to rush to the bathroom to clean the rest up. When I calmed down, I felt a light buzzing in my head from the whole ordeal.

"I'm sorry," Roza said. I looked at her, dazed. "I don't know what came over me. I—" She buried her face in her hands.

"It's fine," I murmured lazily. "It felt amazing." She looked at me. I gave her a lazy half-smile. "Don't worry about it."

She sighed. "Something weird is happening to us. We can't keep brushing it off like it's nothing." After a moment to put myself away, I gave a quick look around to see if anyone saw—no one did.

"We'll figure something out," I said, placing a hand on top of hers.

"How?" she exclaimed. "I've never done that to a man before, and suddenly I do it like it's no big deal. I've never felt this strongly for a dhampir before." She looked close to tears.

"Shh," I said. "I promise you, we will figure something out. Whatever's happening to us, we'll find out what it is and it will all make sense!"

"Promise?" she asked softly.

I kissed her gently. "I promise."


	10. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

It's been hours since practice ended, and my mouth ached from what happened. Dimitri cancelled our morning practice, thank God. I don't think I could face him, not after what I did. Just thinking about it sent chills up my spine. What had happened to me back there? It seemed like I lost all self-control, what little control I had. I always found myself having a difficult time keeping myself calm around Dimitri.

_He's so irresistable, though,_ I thought miserably. _He completes me in a way no other guy's been able to. He understands me._ I looked at my alarm clock; the glowing numbers showed 1:15 AM. I groaned.

* * *

I fell asleep around two in the morning. When I got to Stan's class (twenty minutes late, might I add), I got a whole lecture from Stan on how I should be more grateful he's allowing me to stay in his class and how I should be lucky he hasn't called Kirova in. I drowned him out halfway through his first sentence. I was too distracted by Dimitri to even care about what Stan was saying. Me and Dimitri's eyes met and we couldn't seem to pull away. I felt a slight tug on my chest, as if someone were pulling me to him. Distracted by the tug, I broke eye contact and rubbed my chest absently.

After Stan's lecture was done, he started class. The tug only seemed to get more intense as the class progressed. I would give Dimitri brief looks, and I could see he was having the same thing happen to him. I rested my chin on my hands, trying to pay attention to the crap Stan was saying, and trying to ignore the now painful pull in my chest.

* * *

Once class ended, I went to go find Lissa. She was in the feeders. Over the time we've been back at the Academy, she's gotten closer to Christian Ozera, and has even contemplated going on date with him.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" I asked hesitantly. "His parents turned Strigoi, Liss, and were going to change him too."

"Just cause his parents were Strigoi doesn't mean he's going to be one," Lissa defended. "I really like him, Rose!"

I sighed. There's no getting through to Lissa when her mind's set on something.

"I'm going to the church, Liss," I said. "Sorry."

"Is something up, Rose?" she asked. "You've been acting really weird and distant lately."

I shook my head. "Just overworked," I mumbled. I gave Liss a quick hug and headed to the Academy's church.

* * *

"Hey there, Rose," Father Andrew greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah," I said nervously. "Do you have any books on shadow-kissed dhampirs or anything?"

After a few minutes, Father Andrew dug up a book on old saints and handed it to me. I opened the book and started skimming through it. When I saw a part written about a dhampir girl named Rosemarie Hughes, I stopped.

There was a picture of her that looked just like me. She was alive around the 1700s, but committed suicide with her dhampir lover, Dimitri Tatarinov. Dimitri Tatarinov was seven years older than the Hughes girl. They were both assigned to protect a Vasilisa Dragomir, and Vasilisa was engaged to a man named Christian. But after Dimitri Tatarinov and Rosemarie Hughes committed suicide, Vasilisa went into a depression and left Christian, Christian turned Strigoi and was killed my guardians, and Vasilisa died of pneumonia six months later. A whole chain of deaths.

All because two dhampirs were in love.

My mind spun. My heart pounded. My mouth went dry.

_My Roza,_ a voice in my head whispered. It was a deep masculine voice. _I love you. I miss you._

"Dimitri?" I whispered. I looked around the church, it was just me. Father Andrew had gone to some other part of the church to do some business. I looked back down at the book, at the picture of this Rosemarie Hughes.

* * *

Without knocking, I went into Father Andrew's room and shoved the book at him.

"Her," I said. "She looks like me. Why does she look like me?"

Father Andrew looked at the picture than looked at me. He grunted.

"I've heard about their story," he said. "But there's an even deeper one nobody knows about."

"What's that?" I growled.

"Rosemarie Hughes, besides being shadow-kissed, was also a very special kind of dhampir," he explained. "She was taught that dhampirs were colleagues, and she should only fall in love with Moroi men, but when Dimitri Tatarinov came into her life, everything changed."

"Why?" I pressed.

Father Andrew closed the book. "Dimitri Tatarinov and Rosemarie Hughes were destined to meet each other, and when they did, they had a special prophecy to complete. But it involved Rosemarie getting pregnant and it also involved Strigoi. If Rosemarie got pregnant, her child, when it was old enough, would be the ultimate Strigoi fighter. But the law got in the way of the prophecy—and the two dhampir's fears. Because Rosemarie was shadow-kissed, she was able to get pregnant by other dhampirs. Dimitri thought that if Strigoi found out she was pregnant, they'd kill her, so they decided to not fulfill the prophecy." Father Andrew looked at me. "When they killed themselves, it was said that their souls would be lost forever and Strigoi would eventually kill off dhampirs and Moroi. And it _seems_ like that part is true. But the souls of Dimitri Tatarinov and Rosemarie Hughes still live."

"Really?" I asked.

Father Andrew nodded. "Yes. The souls live in you and guardian Belikov."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: LET'S ASSUME THAT ROSE HAS KNOWN ABOUT SPIRIT AND BEING SHADOW-KISSED FOR A LONG TIME, OKAY?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	11. Chapter 10

**RPOV**

"What?" I stuttered. "You mean that—"

"You two are the reincarnations of Rosemarie Hughes and Dimitri Tatarinov," Father Andrew said simply.

"H-How long have you known about this?" I said shakily.

Father Andrew didn't answer, he stood up and handed me the book. "Keep it," he said. "You'll need it." He looked at me one last time then shooed me out of his office. When the door shut behind me—making me jump—I stood there for a moment, rooted to the floor. I'm the reincarnation of some dhampir chick from the 1700s? And Dimitri's the reincarnation of her lover? My mind couldn't wrap around it all. I couldn't believe it— I wouldn't believe it. But it makes sense, sort of. The weird attraction I had to Dimitri, the weird connection. Why I'd freely do things to Dimitri I wouldn't normally do to anyone else.

_This is impossible,_ I thought, frightened. _He's just saying that to mess with me. This is just some practical joke! A really, really bad joke!_

As I began leaving the church, my feet felt like it was filled with lead. My throat felt dry and my stomach was doing flips and twists. When I was about halfway to main campus, I fell, and everything went black.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was just getting off a shift. Alberta said that I was given a break for the rest of the afternoon, so I thought I'd go to my room and do a little reading. I had asked the Princess once I got off where Roza was, and her answer was that Roza was in the church. Roza had told me she's not a very religious person, but if something was important enough to where she needed the church's help, I wouldn't interfere.

About a few feet from my room, my head started pounding, as if someone hit it with a jackhammer. Black spots danced in my vision. When I tried taking another step, I tripped over myself and fell.

Everything went black.

* * *

**RPOV (she's dreaming!)**

I was standing in a room (I think) but it was pitch black. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. When the lights turned on, it blinded me for a moment. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed the room was white—nothing on the walls, no tables, no chairs, no beds, no nothing. But the room was big—gigantic even! I looked around, very confused, when I saw something materialize to my left.

Dimitri!

"Roza?" he asked confusedly. "Where are we?"

I rushed over to him, hugging him fiercely. "I don't know," I murmured. I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me and hold me close to him. "But I think we're going to find out."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: THIS IS A TWO, POSSIBLY THREE PARTER. REVIEW! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	12. Chapter 11

**PART II, ROSE&DIMITRI'S CONNECTED DREAM!**

**RPOV**

I was still in Dimitri's arms, both of us confused. A sudden cold chill overwhelmed me, making me shiver. I felt goosebumps rise on Dimitri's arms. A thick fog surrounded us, making it hard to see. I looked up at Dimitri, who was squinting in the fog, trying to see what was going on. His arms tightened around me. When the fog cleared, two figures stood a few feet in front of us, side-by-side, in medieval looking clothes. A man and a woman. Who looked a lot like Dimitri and I.

"What—?" Dimitri muttered.

The man and woman bowed respectfully (I think). The man spoke, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

"I am Dimitri Tatarinov," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Rosemarie Hughes," the woman said. "I'm pleased to meet you, too." I looked up at Dimitri, who stared at the two in confusion and weariness. I looked at Rosemarie, remembering Father Andrew's words. She looked at me and smiled. I looked at the other Dimitri and he had a stoic look on his face. "You're confused," Rosemarie said to me. "and weary. That's fine. In a way, you're just like me." She chuckled. "What am I saying, you _are_ me. Just like your Dimitri is my Dimitri."

"_Your_ Dimitri?" my Dimitri said, disbelieving.

"You don't know?" Rosemarie said, cocking her head to the side. "Your maiden knows. I thought you might have. Hasn't the—"

Other Dimitri looked at Rosemarie and she closed her mouth.

"I believe you are in need of an explanation," other Dimitri said. "I have no problems doing it, but I believe your beautiful maiden should." Other Dimitri nodded to me. My Dimitri looked at me, his eyes confused and laced with irritation.

"What are they talking about, Roza?" he murmured.

"It's confusing," I said softly. "I'm still trying to understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Those guys were us," I said quietly, motioning to other Dimitri and Rosemarie. "I guess we were alive before—a long time ago. But something really big happened, and they—we—killed ourselves."

"_What?_" Dimitri hissed.

"That's not the whole story," other Dimitri chimed. "But she is right. We were alive before—you and Rosemarie. We were to be guarding the Dragomir Princess, but emotions came in the way, and interfered with our duties." Other Dimitri looked at Rosemarie longingly. "I asked the Queen if I could serve the Princess's fiancée, Christian. She agreed, and once my Rosemarie was skilled enough, we would guard our Moroi together." Other Dimitri looked at us. "I thought that if we kept our feelings hidden, nobody would know I was in love with another dhampir. I was wrong. A colleague found out and told my superiors. They found Rosemarie and I together, and we both knew we'd be sentenced to death. So we killed ourselves."

"That's not the whole truth, Dimitri," Rosemarie said, her British accent thicker. "There's more to that than a tragic love story."

My Dimitri's arms were holding me so close to him I couldn't breathe. My arms were around his waist. I felt the frantic pounding of Dimitri's heart, his shallow breathing.

Other Dimitri looked at Rosemarie, then nodded with a long sigh.

"There was a prophecy," Rosemarie said. "One that your lovely lady already knows about." Rosemarie nodded at me. "It involved my Dimitri and I, a dangerous pregnancy, and the Strigoi. I'm shadow-kissed, so I'm able to get pregnant by other dhampirs—"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12

**PART III, ROSE&DIMITRI'S CONNECTED DREAM!**

**RPOV**

Rosemarie explained everything in deeper detail. I didn't know how much Father Andrew knew, but having a past life (weird, isn't it?) explain it to Dimitri and I was much creepier. Rosemarie said that if she got pregnant by Dimitri, the baby would have put a lot of pressure on her body. It's impossible for two dhampirs to concieve, but since Rosemarie and I are so different than ordinary dhampirs, pregnancy can happen by both Moroi and dhampirs. She said that if Strigoi found out about the baby, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her and the baby. Dimitri added that he valued Rosemarie's life, and if getting pregnant meant that she'd die, he wouldn't risk it. They both talked about how Strigoi were getting greater in numbers, how they were influencing humans to do their bidding during the day, and even getting some Moroi and dhampirs to help out, too. The promise of eternal life was overwhelming. Who would refuse the opprotunity to live forever?

When they finished explaining, it got quiet for a few moments. I looked up at Dimitri, and his face was deathly pale. His eyes were wide and a look of fear was on his face. I could see a battle of emotions in his eyes, but fear was the one that was plastered on his face.

"I know this is hard to take in," Rosemarie said solemnly. "but don't take it so hard. You must know that this is a very big deal. The prophecy has to be fulfilled or our world will be overrun by Strigoi." Her face darkened. "They've gotten stronger from when Dimitri and I were alive. Moroi and dhampirs wouldn't help out Strigoi, it's not in their nature. Humans? Obviously, they're naïve, they'd believe anyhing. But you must stop them. I know the thought of getting pregnant is too far, but you don't understand the concequences. The Strigoi know what they're doing—they've been plotting this ever since Dimitri and I have lived." There was a pleading sound in her voice.

"The Strigoi will launch their attack on your institution in exactly ten months," other Dimitri said flatly. "This is overwhelming, yes, but there is no time for the two of you to allow fear to run your minds. This is very important."

I realized that other Dimitri's voice was starting to fade out, and that Rosemarie and other Dimitri looked translucent.

Rosemarie opened her mouth to say something, but—

* * *

**IN THE INFIRMARY**

I gasped and jolted up. I couldn't catch my breath, it felt as if I ran a marathon. I was sweating up a storm and the room was spinning.

"Rose!" a voice called. For a second, I thought it was Rosemarie, but when my head cleared, I saw I was in the infirmary. Lissa stood at the doorway. She ran over and hugged me gently. "I was so worried about you! Eddie found you passed out. What happened?"

I blinked a few times. Passed out? I gave my head a sharp shake.

"I-I don't know," I lied. "I guess I'm just overworked." I took a deep breath.

"Alberta said she found Dimitri passed out near his room," she said slowly. "Knocked out cold. He was all clammy and Alberta said he was cold to the touch. Her and Celeste and Stan had to carry him to the infirmary."

My blood ran cold. "Dimitri passed out?" I gasped.

Lissa nodded.

"Where is he?" I stuttered.

"I think he's in the room next to yours," she said.

"I have to see him," I said shakily. I slung my legs over the side of my bed, but when I tried standing, I got lightheaded.

"Don't go pushing yourself," Lissa snapped. "Dr. Olendski said that you need to rest. You shouldn't be overworking yourself."

"I don't care," I grunted. "I _need_ to see Dimitri. Let me go." I shoved myself passed Lissa and shuffled to the door. I opened it and a nurse saw me.

"Hey there," she called. "Where do you think you're going? You need to lie down."

"I need to see guardian Belikov," I panted. I felt out of breath. "Please—"

"Sweetheart—" the nurse began.

_"Please,"_ I pressed. The nurse sighed and led me to Dimitri's room. Lissa followed behind us. When I saw Dimitri, curled up under the covers, shivering, I rushed over to him. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder, I felt him flinch under my touch. He looked at me and he gave a small, tired smile.

"Roza," he slurred. He slowly turned and scooted to make room for me. He patted the spot next to me. His eyes looked dull and tired, his hair was soaked with sweat. I lied down next to him. I could feel Lissa's confusion and concern through the bond.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, brushing strands of hair from his face. He shrugged halfheartedly. He felt cold.

_Probably from the dream,_ I thought. Dimitri scooted closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. His eyes said what he was thinking. I looked behind me, Lissa was gone, the door was closed. I hadn't even realized she left. I looked back at Dimitri.

"Did you—" I said softly. "The dream?"

He nodded. He scooted closer, kissing my forehead. "It felt so real," he murmured. "It scared me." He sounded so vulnerable. My heart sank. "You knew about this?"

"Father Andrew told me about it," I said, our faces inches apart. "He didn't tell me as much as—as—" I trailed off, but Dimitri knew what I was talking about. He was shivering again. I pulled the blanket up, trying to put it over his shoulders. Dimitri peeled the blanket back and put it over both of us. We stayed under the blanket, cuddling, trying not to think about the dream. But it was difficult. "I'll do it," I whispered. Dimitri looked at me with a confused expression. "If getting pregnant will stop the Strigoi from killing us off, I'll do it. I'll get pregnant."

"No," Dimitri said softly. His fingers brushed against my cheek, his eyes wide. "You don't have to do it. You heard what she said. If you got pregnant by another dhampir, it will put pressure on your body."

I smiled. "Being pregnant already puts pressure on a woman's body," I murmured. "I don't want to see my friends get hurt by Strigoi. Humans are helping them now—even Moroi and dhampirs." I sighed. "We can't just sit back and watch everyone die."

Dimitri stayed silent. His eyes half-open, his mouth set in a frown.

After a few minutes of silence, Dimitri and I fell asleep.

* * *

**DPOV**

The next morning, Roza and I were released from the infirmary. Alberta said that Roza and I could take the rest of the week off to relax and get better. My shivers went away, and so did the sweating. Roza and I didn't talk much, but we spent the day in my room. I sat on the edge of my bed while Roza sat in an armchair off in the corner of my room.

I kept giving her quick glances, she seemed so deep in her thoughts. The idea of getting my Roza pregnant made me both fearful and excited. I _wanted_ to give myself to Roza, but finding out she can get pregnant by other dhampirs made me worry.

_She's so beautiful, though,_ I thought sadly.

"What?" Roza said. I jumped. "You're looking at me. Is there something on my face?"

I gave a small smile. "No, my Roza," I said. She smiled back. She got up and sat next to me. I took her hand in mine, lacing our fingers.

"Do you love me?" Roza asked.

"Of course," I said. "With all my heart." She smiled wider and kissed me. The kiss started out gentle, but deepened. I knew what kind of kiss it was, and I was about to pull away when Roza told me not to go. We continued kissing, one of my hands going to her hip, the other one (letting go of her hand) tangled in her beautiful hair. I laid her on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Roza looked at me, confirming what I needed to know. We kissed some more, undressing this time. Our clothes scattered the floor, and I looked at Roza, admiring her beauty. She tried covering it with her arms and hands, insecure under my gaze.

"Don't," I said. "Don't hide yourself."

"Okay," she breathed. We kissed some more, touching, exploring, nothing intimate. Her hands traveled up and down my chest and stomach, her fingers brushing against my back. I shivered under her touch, just as she shivered under mine. "Dimitri," she sighed. I looked at her. She nodded. I gulped. Pulling the covers over us, I took her.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD, TOLERABLE, MEH? I HOPE IT WAS GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW! OH, AND I'LL TELL YOU A LITTLE BIT ABOUT THE NEW FANFIC I'LL BE MAKING ONCE I'M FINISHED WITH THIS ONE—IT WILL HAVE THE USUAL DHAMPIRS, MOROI AND SUCH. ONLY THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH ROSE & DIMITRI'S TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX IT. I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT!**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

My head was on Dimitri's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, a sense of calm hung in the air. I scooted closer to Dimitri, wincing at how sore I was down there.

"Did I hurt you?" Dimitri murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"No," I sighed. "I'll be sore. I was a virgin, remember? It hurt when you first went in." Dimitri gave a little grunt. After a moment, I lifted my head from Dimitri's chest. "We had sex."

Dimitri looked at me with hooded eyes. "I know," he said simply, cupping my cheek gently. He leaned up and kissed me.

I smiled, then frowned. "We didn't use a condom."

"I know," Dimitri chuckled. He studied me. "I thought you—"

"You mean—" We spoke at the same time. I shut my mouth and motioned for Dimitri to continue.

"I thought you wanted to get pregnant," he said.

I looked down, studying his perfectly sculpted chest. I ran a finger up his chest. I looked at the fine chestnut brown hairs that dusted his chest and stomach.

"I do," I said. "But I want to cause of—"

Dimitri put a hand up. I stopped talking.

"I know," he said again, frowning. "If you think it's okay, then so do I." Concern swept across his face. "But that won't stop me from worrying. And it doesn't stop the fact that what we're doing is illegal."

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Do you regret this?" I asked shakily. I felt so strongly for Dimitri, and now that we've slept together, my feelings for him shot through the roof. I was head-over-heels in love with him.

Dimitri propped himself into a sitting position, me straddling his lap.

"No," he said. "I don't regret this. The one thing I will regret is if someone finds out and we get punished." He shook his head. "I can't just stand by and see you get punished. I'm worried about that. It'll be even worse when you become pregnant."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "I understand." We didn't say anything. I was emotionally exhausted. Everything we were doing—the secret romance, sleeping with my mentor, trying to get pregnant—it was to save everyone. And I really began wondering, when will Dimitri and I get to do something for ourselves? _Really_ do something for ourselves? A prophecy that's been kicking since me and Dimitri's past lives, and the only way to fulfill it is for me to get pregnant by Dimitri. I wouldn't mind having Dimitri's baby if it was under different circumstances. Like, when we were ready. Even if I didn't know that I could get pregnant by other dhampirs, I wouldn't have minded adopting with Dimitri.

I felt the backs of my eyes sting. Tears filled my eyes, and I started crying uncontrollably. I buried my face in Dimitri's chest, bawling my eyes out. Dimitri, completely stunned, held me close to him. I cried so hard that my throat hurt. When I finished, I leaned back, sniffling. Dimitri looked at me with concern written on his face. My eyes stung and I refused to meet Dimitri's eyes.

"My Roza," he said softly. He tried looking at me, but I stood up and grabbed my clothes. "What are you doing?" He stood up and looked at me. I quickly dressed.

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. I shook my head. "I need to go."

"Why?" Dimitri grabbed my wrist, gently. "Did I do something? Roza—?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. Everything was so overwhelming. I felt so guilty, so depressed. Had Lissa been using her magic? I don't know. I hadn't been paying attention for the past hour. I took my wrist out of Dimitri's hand and went to his door. He pleaded with me to stay; I looked back at him, the look of confusion, concern, and depseration mixed on his face. I felt more tears come up. With one last apology, and an attempt to keep the tears at bay, I left.

* * *

It's been a few days since Dimitri and I did _it._ And the feelings of guilt and depression never left. Lissa admitted to using some of her magic that day.

"I was just practicing," she said. I told her okay and to be careful and that was the end of it. I assumed her magic was making me the way I was, but I didn't ponder on it long.

I skipped out on the morning and afternoon practices Dimitri and I usually had. I was too down to see him. I'd cry myself to sleep every night; in class, Dimitri would be one of the few guardians watching over the students. His eyes would be on me the entire time. After a week, a shadow of stubble made itself known on Dimitri's face. Dark circles formed under his bloodshot eyes. A few of his colleagues would get concerned. They'd ask if he was okay, he would simply say "yes."

I didn't regret what Dimitri and I did, I just felt guilty that I was making him do something he didn't want to. After two weeks, I began cutting myself. I was falling deeper and deeper into my dark emotions. I stopped eating. It was obvious, too—I was getting skinny, or, skinnier than usual. Not a healthy skinny.

* * *

I shuffled into the cafeteria. It got quiet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat down at the usual table. Everyone gasped.

"Rose, you look—" Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, looked at me horrified. I looked at myself. My bones were starting to poke our of my skin. I ate very little. Lissa got me to start eating again, but I wouldn't eat a lot.

"Oh God," Lissa said, her eyes watering.

"Rose—" Mason gasped. I stood up. I was finished.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked shakily.

"My room," I said flatly. "I'm done here." I ignored their protests and left. Halfway to my room, I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Dimitri. His hair was messy and a little longer, hanging inches below his shoulders. He looked like a mess.

"R-Roza," he said, smiling. He frowned. When he spoke, his voice was laced with concern. "My God, Roza, you look—"

"Stop it," I said flatly.

Keeping his mouth shut for a moment, he eventually blurted. "Why are you avoiding me?" His eyes were pleading with me. "Did I do something wrong? Do you regret what we did?" The last part was a trembling whisper. He grabbed my bony shoulders. "I don't regret it, Roza. I don't. I love you and I'd do anything for you!" Tears filled his eyes. "Don't you love me?" he whispered.

"Yes," I said flatly, almost robotically. "I love you." I tried wiggling myself out of his grip, it only tightened.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, a few tears falling. "I keep thinking I did something wrong! I can't sleep— Was it something I said?"

"I'm talking now," I muttered.

"You know what I mean," he hissed. "I'm worried about you. Look at you! You're just skin and bones. What happened?"

"_This_ happened," I snapped. "All of this bullshit piled up and I got overwhelmed! Is that wrong?"

Dimitri looked at me. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sighed.

"No," he said. "I understand. You could've told me." He brushed his lips against mine.

"I'm sorry," I said lamely.

"Don't be," Dimitri murmured. "Promise me you'll tell me when you're feeling like this."

I nodded. Hugging me delicately, he led me back to the cafeteria.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I DON'T FEEL LIKE THIS WAS MY BEST CH. IN THE STORY. :/**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	15. Chapter 14

**DPOV**

It's been two weeks since Roza and I got back together and she's gotten back to a healthy weight. Roza told me that the Princess had been using her magic too much and it was putting a lot of negativity on her. And since she was getting back to her normal self, we hadn't done anything intimate. I wouldn't push her. But a few days ago, she insisted we start again. So we did. As far as I can tell, there's no way to tell if she's pregnant. Roza would say she's not as hungry as she used to be, but that was it.

* * *

It was Friday night. Roza and I—or Roza was—sleeping. I was looking at the ceiling, Roza's head on my chest. We had spent a majority of the night making love, and I could tell that my beautiful Roza was exhausted. I stroked her hair absently, hearing her sigh contently and cuddle up to me.

_I love her,_ I thought. My mind wandered to that strange dream Roza and I shared. The only way to eliminate the Strigoi was for Roza to get pregnant. How could one dhampir having a baby change the world? And getting pregnant by another dhampir? I sighed, frustrated. If anyone tried hurting my Roza, they wouldn't live to see the next day—or night.

After a few more minutes of thinking, I went to sleep.

* * *

A giggle. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Roza's beautiful face. I smiled tiredly at her.

"How are you, milaya?" I murmured.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I shifted a little, propping myself onto my elbows. "You don't know?"

"I feel a little weird," she said, slightly excited. "My stomach's feeling different. Do you think—"

"Maybe," I said quickly. A little too quickly. "Why don't we wait a few days, just to see what happens." She nodded. I laid back down and sighed. Roza rested her head on my chest.

"I hope this works," she murmurs.

I nodded.

Roza cuddled closer. "If I _am_ pregnant, I'm going to be so scared."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen, Dimitri," she said shakily. "I'm too young to be having children, even if it _is_ for a good cause. My mom was never there for me."

"You're not your mother," I replied. "You're you. If you're pregnant, you'll be a magnificent mother. And you know that this child will help our race and mankind." Roza nodded silently.

* * *

By Monday, it was obvious Roza was showing the signs of being pregnant. From seeing my eldest sisters go through their pregnancies, I knew Roza was. She would complain of nausea, and would get sick from certain foods. She would get very tired, and her bra size went up one. I went to a pharmacy, with Kirova's permission, and bought Roza a pregnancy test.

Positive.

"I'm pregnant," Roza gasped. She looked at me, wide-eyed and fearful. She began trembling. I hugged her close to me, saying comforting words to her in Russian. She calmed down and leaned into my embrace. "This is unbelievable. It's all happening."

"I know," I murmured.

"I remember him saying that there'll be a Strigoi attack in ten months," Roza mentioned. I knew who she meant when she said 'him.'

"Yeah," I said, pulling back. "I'll protect you, Roza. You and our baby." I placed a hand on her stomach. Roza nodded solemnly.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HEY, GUYS. :( JUST WONDERING, WHAT WOULD YOU GUYS THINK IF I DISCONTINUED AND/OR PUT THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION? JUST GIVE ME OR OPINIONS, PLEASE.**

**REVIEW.**

**:( :(**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	16. Chapter 15

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I waited a few more days before going to the infirmary. When we did, Dr. Olendski confirmed that I was truly pregnant. Dimitri and I were both relieved and frightened. We were both young—it didn't matter if Dimitri was seven years older than me—and we both knew the hidden meaning behind my pregnancy. Dimitri would be on high alert, protecting me at all costs. But being pregnant also meant that I wouldn't be able to do my usual combat classes.

That's where Dimitri told my teachers. They excused me until my due date. And by then, news of my baby spread like wildfire. I never announced who the baby's father was, and everyone was making accusations. Jesse Zeklos was the fater, Adrian Ivashkov—a new Moroi friend and a spirit-user—was the father. All kinds of accusations. I never admitted to them. I never said anything except when I was around my friends. Dimitri never left my side.

* * *

**A month along**

My stomach felt firmer. Though you could hardly feel the bump, if you looked closely, you'd be able to see it. A very small one.

"How are you feeling, milaya?" Dimitri murmured. I had spent the night in Dimitri's room. We were in bed, cuddling.

I shrugged. "The same." Dimitri's hand was on my stomach, mine on top of his. I looked at Dimitri, his eyes were still closed, but I knew he was awake. His hair was adorably messy. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Dimitri scooted closer to me, curling his long body around mine.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

Dimitri's eyes opened. "I'm scared, too. But we'll be able to do it. This baby is ours. We'll raise it just fine."

"I know it's just—" I trailed off. Dimitri kissed me gently. The look in his eyes answered all of my unasked questions. For the rest of the morning, we just stayed in bed in a comfortable silence.

* * *

I was in Stan's class, tuning him out as usual. I was playing with my pencil, twirling it between my fingers. When the door opened, everyone in the class turned to see Alberta and Celeste.

"There's been a Strigoi sighting near the Academy," Celeste breathed. "We're not sure how many, but we're thinking there's about five or six."

I looked at Dimitri, who stood in the back of the classroom. His eyes were blazing with anger and protectiveness, but he kept his guardian-mask on. Class was let out early, and Dimitri was able to excuse me for the rest of the day. We both stayed in his room, trying to keep calm. But it was useless. We could either assume that the Strigoi the guardians saw was just a random group in search of blood, or a group of Strigoi trying to kill me and my unborn baby.

* * *

Dimitri and I went to the cafeteria for lunch. He refused to leave my side, so when he sat down with me the other students stared curiously. Halfway through lunch, the fire alarm went off. Everyone gathered in the commons. Kirova stood with a bunch of the Academy's guardians.

"The Academy's wards have been broken," Alberta announced. "We're on lockdown. Every student must go to their dorm immediately." The students were in an uproar. The guardians were trying to get through the mob of frightened Moroi and dhampir students. I tried staying with Dimitri, but the crowd separated us. I could see the look of fear and determination on Dimitri's face. I tried telling him I'd be in his room, safe and sound. But it was too loud.

* * *

I managed to sneak into Dimitri's room unnoticed. I closed the door and locked it. I grabbed Dimitri's favorite duster and curled up on his bed, my face buried in the fabric. It smelled just like him—aftershave with a hint of his natural, musky smell.

_Please, please get out safely,_ I thought.

* * *

I stayed locked in Dimitri's room for hours. I lost track of the time. I still held Dimitri's duster close to me, worried and anxious. A loud bang came from the other side of the door. I jumped and backed away. The banging was violent and loud. My heart hammered, but I tried staying calm. Someone was yelling in another language on the other side. It didn't sound Russian and it obviously wasn't English.

After beating the door so hard, the door's hinges broke off. A Strigoi with a group of humans stood on the other end. The Strigoi said—demanded?—something to the humans in his language. The humans lunged at me. In any other situation, I would've been able to fight them, but I was so traumatized that I froze. One human was able to get me to the ground, earning a shout from the Strigoi. The human shoved a damp clothe in my face.

Black.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: I WON'T DISCONTINUE OR SET THIS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION. I'LL CONTINUE WRITING IT, FOR YOU GUYS. SORRY FOR HAVING MY DOUBTS ABOUT THIS STORY. AND I'M SORRY IF IT'S MOVING TOO QUICKLY FOR SOME OF YOU.**

**SO, I COULD USE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT THE NEXT CH. SHOULD BE. SHOULD ROSE BE CAPTURED BY THE STRIGOI AND HUMANS FOR THE REMAINDER OF HER PREGNANCY, OR SHOULD OUR FAVORITE RUSSIAN HUNK SAVE THE DAY? LET ME KNOW!**

**REVIEW!**

**:I :I**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	17. Chapter 16

**DPOV**

We were able to kill the most of the Strigoi who managed to get through. We also noticed some humans scattered around the Academy, calling orders and evading guardians. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a human run as fast as he could from the dhampir side of the Academy, yelling things in another language. All the humans and remaining Strigoi ran. The other guardians and I stood in our spots, confused.

"What just happened?" Celeste muttered.

"This doesn't make any sense," Alberta said. "Why would they break the wards, not even kill anyone, then runaway?"

A knot formed in my stomach. I had a bad feeling. They gave up too easily. Strigoi don't usually give up until they get what they want. Unless—

My eyes widened. I ran into the the dhampir side of the Academy. I checked Roza's room—empty. I checked my room—empty. But what made me freeze was that my door was off its hinges. My bed was messed up, a lamp was on the ground, broken. My heart pounded painfully against my ribs; my breathing became labored. This wasn't just some random attack. No matter how badly I tried telling myself it was. I punched the doorframe, feeling pain jolt through my arm.

They took my Roza and our baby. And I'm going to get them back.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I woke up, I was in a cold damp basement, on a filthy mattress, with a flickering lightbulb for my source of light. My hands instantly flew to my stomach.

_Please be okay, baby,_ I thought. A clicking sound made me jump. The door opened and a group of humans, Moroi, and dhampirs came in. In the center, a male Strigoi. He looked youthful, elegant, but lethal and dangerous. His red eyes pierced into mine, his deathly pale skin made me shudder. He smiled wickedly, showing his fangs menacingly. From the looks of it, he was obviously Moroi before—from his slender build. His raven-black hair was slicked to the side.

"Rosemarie, what a pleasure." He had a British accent. His voice was deep, very masculine, and had a melodic tilt to it. Strange for a Stirgoi, I presumed, but this was the first encounter I ever had with one. "It's been a very long time." He frowned. "Many centuries, might I add." I blinked at him. Centuries? He chuckled. "That's right," he said coldly. "You killed yourself with that blasted Russian _beast_. You 'loved' him."

"Y-You knew me?" I asked shakily.

"Yes," he snapped. "But you hardly noticed me. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. I'm Alexander." He bowed gracefully. "Once a royal Moroi, I chose to turn out of the hatred that built up in me." He sneered at me. "I hated that Russian beast for making you love him. I hated you for loving him back. Such a waste, really. Dhampirs loving dhampirs?" He snorted. "Ridiculous!" Alexander's red eyes focused on me. "But there was a special meaning to your existance. If that Russian beast impregnated you, the child that grew in you would eliminate all the Strigoi in the world." His voice was menacing.

I gulped, my hands protectively covering my stomach.

"You failed the first time," he said, slowly walking up to me. "You thought that killing yourself was the only way out. But you got a second chance, and you're pregnant." He tsked me then smiled evilly. He knelt down and whispered: "Too bad you and your child will never see the light of day."

He got a gun out of the inside of his jacket and aimed it at my head.


	18. Chapter 17

**RPOV**

At the last possible second, I was able to shove Alexander's hand away from me right as he pulled the trigger. I didn't get hit, miraculously. Alexander's eyes blazed with anger. I shrank under his gaze. I heard the people behind him shift anxiously, ready to attack on his command. Alexander through the gun on the ground and grabbed me by the throat.

"Just as fiesty," he snarled. "but I can snap you like a twig." His hand tightened around my throat. I gasped and sputtered, trying to get some air.

_This is how I die,_ I thought. Out of nowhere, a wave of rage and defiance rolled through me. I started kicking him wildly, somehow managing to kick him in the crotch. Alexander winced and loosened his grip on my neck. I wiggled myself out and picked up the gun he discarded. I was taught that a gun wouldn't kill a Strigoi, just momentarily stun them.

"Are you serious?" Alexander puffed irritably. "I'm sorry, Rosemarie, but you have to die. That child that's in you is a dangerous."

"_You're_ dangerous," I hissed, holding the guns in my trembling hands.

Alexander shrugged. "Well, I wanted your death to be quick and painless, but your stubbornness and pride got in the way." He looked at me through red slits. "I thought I'd give you and the unborn child a respectful death—respectful to Strigoi standards. But—" He trailed off. Walking over, he easily shoved me into a wall and bit into my neck.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was in the Princess's room, questioning her.

"I _told_ you, the bond only works one way," she said harshly. "If I knew where Rose was I'd tell you, wouldn't I?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Roza wasn't answering her cell phone, and the Princess was basically useless. I had told the other guardians, but they couldn't do anything until they had a clue on where Roza was being held. I left out the part of the baby.

"I could help," a voice said. I saw lord Ivashkov standing at the doorway, looking at me with irritation. "I can dream-walk. If the little dhampir is sleeping, I'll be able to get into her dreams." He looked at Lissa, then back at me.

"We should try that," Lissa said quickly. "Adrian might get some information."

I sighed. "Fine."

* * *

As lord Ivashkov slept, I rubbed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Guardian Belikov?" I turned and saw Lissa looking at me sheepishly. "Rose has been acting weird lately. Before the attack, I mean. A-And you've been hanging around her a lot."

"What are you implying, Princess?" I mumbled.

"Do you like Rose more than a teacher should?" she blurted. I looked at her blankly. "I mean, you're really attached to her and she's always reappy happy when you're with her. She doesn't tell me anything anymore. She's gotten really distant and I thought you'd be able to, I don't know—"

She looked down at her feet.

"I do like Roza more than a teacher should," I said. "I love her. And it's under personal circumstances that's caused Roza to become distant. For both Roza and I."

The Princess looked at me and nodded.

"She hasn't been eating a lot either," the Princess said. Before she could get another word out, the door opened and lord Ivashkov walked out.

"I know where she is."

* * *

**RPOV**

My eyes, though they were really heavy, opened. I was alone, thank God. Adrian had travelled into my dream, trying to find out where I was. I didn't have the slightest clue on the _exact_ location, but I had a feeling I was still in Montana. My neck throbbed from where Alexander bit me. The blood had dried up, so I was probably passed out for a long time. My head swirled from the blood loss. Alexander had taken a lot of blood, much to my despaire, but not enough to kill me and hopefully not enough to kill the baby. I only wished Dimitri would come and rescue me. I can't even defend my own baby.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were on the road, trying to find the place lord Ivashkov told us. He stayed behind with the Princess.

_Don't worry, Roza,_ I thought. _Don't worry._

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: OKIE, SO HERE'S THE CH.! REVIEW, PLEASE. OH, AND I'LL NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW DIMITRI IS GOING TO SAVE ROSE. SHOULD HE BURST IN, STAKES BLAZING? SHOULD THERE BE A GIGANTIC FIGHT? YOU TELL ME!**

**THANKS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. :) I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CH. SOON, I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND COMING UP, SO. . .**

**THANKS!**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	19. Chapter 18

**RPOV**

I'm sure I must've been in Alexander's basement for hours if not days—at least it felt like days for me. Some humans would bring me food and water, and Alexander would come down occasionally to get a 'drink' from me. I was worried sick for the baby; what if it died? Dimitri's world would be destroyed if the baby was dead. With the highs that I got from Alexander's bites, time smashed together and it became impossible for me to know how long I was locked up.

Adrian visited my dreams multiple times, telling me Dimitri and some other guardians were on their way, but I couldn't understand why they hadn't shown up yet. They had to be close, right? They knew where I was being held, right?

* * *

**DPOV**

We've searched and searched, so far nothing. We've tried abandoned buildings, suspicious looking buildings, or asked people if they saw any houses they thought were suspicious. My patience was already thin, and it was quickly evaporating with each failure. I could tell the other guardians were noticing my anger, and steered clear of me. I _had_ to find Roza and protect our baby.

"Belikov." I turned and Alberta looked at me nervously. "I know you want to find Rose, but don't you think we should take a little break? The other—"

"A break?" I hissed. Alberta took a step back, cautious. "I am not going to _take a break_ until I have Roza back. She's— She needs my help." If I told Alberta that my Roza was pregnant, with my child, she'd be furious. If she even believed the child was mine.

"Belikov—"

"No!" I barked. "I will not sit back and find out Roza was hurt or killed. I will find her, whether you decide to come with me or not."

Before Alberta could utter another word, my phone went off.

"What?" I said rudely.

_"I think I know where little dhampir is."_ Lord Ivashkov.

"Where?" I pushed.

_"She's in a house. She believes it's in Missoula; she's locked in a basement."_

"_That's_ descriptive," I snapped. "What kind of house?"

_"She said an old-fashioned looking house. That's what she thinks, anyway. I think she was guessing Victorian styled."_ I gave lord Ivashkov a quick thanks and hung up. I turned from Alberta without a word and got into the driver side of one of the cars.

"What are you doing, Belikov?!" Alberta shouted.

"Getting Roza back," I muttered. Without waiting for any of the other guardians to load up, I started the car and drove off.

* * *

**RPOV**

I lay bleary-eyed on the mattress. I felt nauseated. My neck was sticky with drying or dried blood. I took an unsteady breath. Anytime she tried standing up, her head spun.

_Where are you, Dimitri?_ I thought tiredly. Distantly, I heard a door being slammed open. I heard shouts and cries. Screams and wails. I didn't bother to move. A flicker of excitement went through me, but died out quickly. The basement door flew open and I saw Dimitri standing there, bloodied in certain places.

"Roza," he sighed. He rushed over to me and knelt down. Behind him, a group of humans and Moroi and dhampirs rushed in, holding various weapons. Dimitri stood up, taking out his gun and shooting wildly at them. I never saw him loose control like that. It was frightening. Some fell to the ground, wounded or possibly dying. As others progressed, he took out his stake and stabbed and sliced them. He still gripped his gun in his other hand.

Unsteadily, I was able to stand up and stumble over to where some of the injured people laid. I took a metal pipe from one of them and started hitting the enemies. I couldn't let Dimitri do all the work. One of the people I hit—a dhampir—held a handgun. I yanked it from his hands and started shooting at them.

_"Enough!"_ a voice boomed. Everyone stopped. Alexander stood at the doorway, his red eyes blazing. The moans and groans and whimpers of the injured filled the room's silence. The crowd parted, showing Dimitri, bloodied and panting. I rushed over to him, his arms wrapping protectively around me. Alexander, using his unearthly speed, stood in front of Dimitri and I. "Ah, the Russian beast," he snarled. "You saved you're little wench." Dimitri stiffened. He laughed crazily. "But you're too late. I was going to kill her and the child. I'm sure the little bastard child's already dead, though." He smiled menacingly. Dimitri exploded. Stake gripped tightly, his knuckles white, Dimitri jumped on Alexander and began stabbing him wildly. The sounds of Alexander's cries soon died away, but Dimitri kept stabbing.

"Dimitri, stop!" I cried, running over.


	20. Chapter 19

**RPOV**

I grabbed Dimitri's arms as they rose. He froze. His muscles stiff and his breathing hard. I looked down at the bloodied mess—it didn't even look like it was even alive. Blood was everywhere; I felt sick to my stomach. I trembled. I had never seen Dimitri snap like that. His hands were covered in blood, I only hoped he didn't have any on _him_. Shakily, I got in front of Dimitri, wincing at the sight of Alexander's horribly mutilated body.

Dimitri's eyes were wide. The usual beautiful brown color had changed to a nearly black, deadly color. His face was twisted into anger and hatred. I could faintly hear the Moroi, dhampirs and humans shift uncomfortably and anxiously behind us.

"A-Are you okay?" My voice trembled as I asked the question. Dimitri looked at me and I flinched. The Dimitri I knew was sweet and generous and a total gentleman. What happened? Dimitri continued looking at me; I shrunk back under his gaze, terrified. I felt my eyes water. My hands absently went to my stomach. When he seemed to realized that I was frightened, his gaze shifted. He went from pure anger to shock and confusion. He reached for me with one bloodied hand, I stepped away.

"Roza—" he started. I looked at him—his shirt was covered in blood, flecks of blood were on his face. Dimitri's pants were stained with blood. When he noticed the fear written on my face, his eyes widened and he dropped his hand. We just looked at each other. I didn't know whether to be relieved my old Dimitri was back or still frightened that the darker one would resurface.

I heard cries from upstairs and footsteps coming from behind us.

My mind wasn't all there, so I can't say I remember everything that happened.

* * *

**DPOV**

It's been a few days since Roza's rescue. She's been staying away from me. What that Strigoi said infuriated me, and Roza had been scared out of her mind by what she saw. The baby bump is getting more and more noticeable. Rumors were starting, saying Roza had a fling with a Moroi student and got pregnant. She's been looking exhausted. Dark circles were under her bloodshot eyes. Her silky smooth hair looked almost stringy. Her once tanned skin paled.

"What's up with Hathaway?" Alberta muttered. "She honestly isn't taking the rumors seriously, is she? I mean she's pregnant but—"

"I don't think it's the rumors," I said. It was lunchtime, and Alberta and I had just walked by the cafeteria. Roza was sitting with her friends, eating her food quietly and sheepishly. "Roza can handle a lot of things"—I paused at that part—"but she can handle rumors."

Alberta gave me a weird look. "If you say so, Belikov. Did Hathaway ever tell you who the baby's father is?" I shook my head quickly, almost too quickly. If Alberta found out about Roza and I being intimate, she'd find a way to get me fired for sure. And she'd tell Kirova, who would gladly take away Roza's guardian rights. Alberta just grunted in response.

We lapsed into a long quiet.

* * *

**RPOV**

I've been avoiding Dimitri. It's not that I don't love his company, cause I do, it's just after the whole Strigoi incident I'm uncomfortable being around him. I can tell it's hurting him, but I need some time to focus and get myself back on track. Since everyone found out I was pregnant, they've been spreading nasty rumors about me. Saying the baby's father is Adrian or Ralph or Jesse. Most of the Moroi would call me a blood whore, some of the other dhampirs—the ones I wasn't friends with—would call me a slut.

I have sex with one man, get pregnant by him, and suddenly I'm a blood whore and a slut. Lissa's been trying to make me feel better, but I've been sort of avoiding her too. Her attempts to make me happy and joyful just made me feel more down. I could easily ignore the petty rumors people said about me, it's just I didn't like having so many complications in my life.

I've been going to weekly check ups at the infirmary, and after finding out the baby didn't die, I've been extra protective of my stomach. The nurses who would do my ultrasounds would say the baby's growing fine and I should keep taking my prenatal vitamins and be careful on what I'm doing. The nurses and Dr. Olendski, who would visit from time to time, would comment on how well the baby's heartbeat sounded. Strong and lively.

Dimitri knew that I needed space and wouldn't come to the ultrasounds. But I'd ask for pictures and I'd slip them through Dimitri's door. Secretly, of course. I'd leave little notes, too.

I'd go back to Dimitri when I was ready, but right now, I'm far from being ready.

* * *

**DPOV**

After a week, I noticed a little change in Roza. It seemed she was getting more sleep. Her eyes weren't so bloodshot and the bags under her eyes seemed to be going away. She seemed a little happier, but not like before. I'd notice she would glance up at me and give shy smiles. In my room, I had every ultrasound picture she gave me. The baby was growing beautifully. Though it's my first child, I could tell it was going to be healthy. I just hoped it was a girl. She'd be strong and beautiful like her mother.

Once I had finished a shift, I went back to my room and looked through all of the ultrasound pictures. The baby looked so beautiful, so peaceful. I would have to call my family and tell them the news, but something in the back of my mind told me not to. Not yet.

There was something about to happen, later rather than sooner, that I didn't want them being involved in.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: ON A RATING OF 1-10, HOW WAS THIS CH.? I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPLOAD THIS CH. I'VE BEEN BUSY THIS WEEK. ANYWAY, HERE'S THIS CH. AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD ENOUGH.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	21. Chapter 20

**RPOV**

It's been two weeks since I've been avoiding Dimitri. I was able to convince myself this morning to stop being so childish and go talk to him, make everything better again. I've had weird feelings, too. Like something big is going to happen. Not in a good way, either.

I had set my alarm pretty early, like I'd do if I had practice. I had a feeling Dimitri would be in the gym. I put some sweats and a t-shirt on and went to the gym and saw Dimitri beating the hell out of a punching bag. He was shirtless, he was sweaty, and he looked godly. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Opening the gym door, I stepped in. I could hear Dimitri's grunts everytime he hit the bag, I felt my heart pounding and my head started spinning. I forgot how overwhelming Dimitri could be sometimes. His muscles rippled and flexed with every movement he made. Shaking off the trance he put me in, I hesitantly put a hand on his back. He stiffened, then turned and saw me. His brown eyes lit up and a small smile came to his lips.

"Hi," he said quietly.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little. "Hi." Dimitri went over to his duffle bag and took out a water bottle. He took a quick drink, wiped his mouth, and put it back.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Fine I guess," I said sheepishly. "No more morning sickness." **(Let's just say Rose is about two months along****)**

Dimitri smiled, it was a little strained. "I'm glad." His smile dropped a little. An awkward silence fell between us. It was weird, Dimitri and I never had any awkward moments. "I-I'm sorry," Dimitri blurted. "about what happened with the Strigoi. I didn't mean to scare you I—"

"It's fine," I interrupted. "I don't mind."

"No, Roza, please listen." His voice sounded desperate. I looked up at him, those gorgeous brown eyes were begging and pleading. I nodded. "I was so angry and feeling so overwhelmed that you were taken. I blamed myself for anything that happened to you and the baby." His hands went to my shoulders, his fingers sort of digging in. "The other guardians were getting nowhere— I wanted to find you so badly, Roza. Lord Ivashkov helped a lot and even though I dislike him I owe him so much for finding you." Dimitri's eyes watered. "When I saw your face you looked like you saw a monster. I-I didn't want you to see me like that... If I'd known that was going to happen—" He broke down. Dimitri's body trembled, he hung his head, I could hear whimpers. Seeing Dimitri snap in anger was one thing, seeing him so vulnerable and actually crying was another. He fell on his knees. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri, he leaned in, burying his face in my neck.

I tried comforting him, but I couldn't find the words. I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I knew Dimitri would blame himself for any harm the baby and I were put through. If this was the pain Dimitri was feeling for just a few Strigoi bites and his breakdown, I could only imagine what he'd do if Alexander _had_ killed me. So I just kept holding him, one hand rubbing up and down his back. His arms had wrapped themsevles around me, gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry," I managed to whisper. Once Dimitri calmed down, he didn't move. I heard him sniffle a few times. I continued rubbing his back, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Feeling better?" I asked. It felt as if I were talking to a small child. He nodded. Removing his head from my shoulder, I saw his bloodshot and puffy eyes. Gently placing a hand on my cheek, he kissed me. It's been so long since I had contact with Dimitri that I put everything into that kiss. It sent electric shocks through me. Dimitri's soft lips moved against mine. His hands tangled themselves in my hair. He pressed his body against mine.

"My Roza," he murmured. When we pulled back for air, I could see a look of satisfaction and happiness. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." Dimitri gently tugged my shirt up, looking at my swelling belly. He brushed his lips against the swelling skin and put a hand over it.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. I nodded.

* * *

**A WEEK AND A HALF LATER!**

Since I was able to get back to Dimitri, we've been clinging to each other. He would eat with my and the gang at lunch, earning weird looks from guardians and studens alike. He'd walk me to class and to my dorm at night. Though he'd sneak in late at night and sleep with me. Even though we stopped our practicing, we still hung out in the gym before and after classes. Sometimes talking, joking, and spending some much-needed time together. Other times we just made out. I can't tell you how much that man can do to me. Dimitri also began coming to the ultrasounds. Everytime he'd see the baby's image, a big smile would come to his face. The nurses said it was still too early to determine the sex, but Dimitri and I said we'd like it to be a surprise.

Dimitri also came with me to the church. I would have frequent questions for Father Andrew about the prophecy. But he didn't have any new information to tell us. I still remembered from that dream, other Dimitri told of an upcoming Strigoi attack. How would Dimitri and I be able to convince the other guardians a gang of Strigoi was going to attack the Academy? And over my unborn child? Dimitri and I decided to wait until maybe I was a week or two away from my due date. Maybe that'd work.

* * *

Dimitri and I were in the gym, before school, making out. Dimitri had his back against the wall, far away from the gym doors, and I was straddling him. Dimitri, being a more experienced kisser, knew how to make me breathless very quickly. Once we finished, I rested my head against his chest. His hand running through my hair.

"Promise me you'll never cut your hair," Dimitri sighed blissfully.

I snuggled into his chest. "I promise." I didn't have to look up to see his smile. He kissed the top of my head. "Have you told your family yet?" I asked.

"No," Dimitri said. "I want to, but I can't."

I leaned back. "What do you mean you can't?"

Dimitri brushed his lips against mine. "Something's telling me not to. There's something big that's about to happen, I can feel it." He eyed me wearily. "Can't you?"

I shrugged. "A little."

"I don't want my family to get involved, whatever it is." I nodded. "And whatever it is, it's really bad." Dimitri's eyes hardened. "I'll protect you from it."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: CAN I GET ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE 'BIG THING' IS? IT'S SOMETHING REALLY BAD. I'M NOT SURE IF IT SHOULD BE ANOTHER STRIGOI ATTACK OR SOMETHING ELSE! I'D LIKE TO READ WHAT Y'ALL HAVE TO SAY. PLEAASE! I NEED SOME HELP!**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	22. Chapter 21

**RPOV (1 month later/Rose is 3 months along)**

**(QUICKY A/N: I HAVE TO SAY, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS, I REALLY LIKE THEM! I'M GOING TO USE ALL OF THEM! THANKS)**

Dimitri and I were sitting in the cafeteria, having breakfast. Lissa and Christian were running late, so I assumed they were having a romantic moment in the church's attic. Eddie and the others were here with us, having a light conversation. It wasn't much, just asking about my pregnancy and how're my classes doing—that sort of thing. But it was interrupted when Lissa barged through the cafeteria doors, with Christian at her heels, with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess who's coming to visit?" Lissa squealed. We all looked at her, confused. "Christian's aunt! She's coming to visit _today_!"

"When did you find this out?" I asked. I could feel Lissa's excitement through the bond.

"Last night," Christian replied. "She called me last night and said she was coming to visit." He shrugged lazily. Lissa told me all about Christian's aunt. Her name's Tasha, she raised Christian ever since his parents died, and she has a big scar on her face from a Strigoi attack. And she's a fire-user like Christian.

"I'm so excited," Lissa exclaimed. Her emotions hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Sheesh, calm it down, Liss," I mumbled. A look of shock crossed her face, then she tried to calm herself down. Because of the pregnancy, all of Lissa's emotions make me feel a little loopy. She and Christian went to go get some breakfast while the rest of us sat quietly. I was a little excited to meet Christian's aunt, she seemed like a nice person, according to Christian. But I was nervous, too. I considered Christian a good friend, as long as he didn't hurt Lissa in any way.

* * *

After classes ended, Lissa told me that Christian's aunt had arrived. I followed her to the commons and saw a tall Moroi woman with raven-black hair. A long, purple scar went down her cheek, making her pretty face look a bit ugly. She was hugging Christian and talking softly to him. When she saw Lissa and I, she smiled wider. Christian introduced Lissa as his girlfriend to Tasha, and introduced me as his friend. Tasha shook my hand.

"I'm Rose," I said politely.

"Hi there, Rose," Tasha replied sweetly. "I'm so happy my little Chris has such good friends. I hope you both are treating him nicely."

Christian snorted. I saw Lissa blush. I smiled, but I felt a little nervous of her—she just didn't make me feel right.

"Oh!" Tasha exclaimed. "You're pregnant." Her eyes were staring at my stomach. I nodded, placing my hands over my stomach. "Congratulations. Who's the father?"

"Um, I-I—" I stammered.

"Aunt, it's Rose's personal business," Christian said, giving me a knowing look. Christian had figured out my relationship with Dimitri not too long ago, and figured out the baby was Dimitri's.

"Oh, well I was just curious," Tasha said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, I'd like to take a look around if that's not too much to ask."

"'Course not," Christian said, giving a small smile. As we were about to give Tasha the grand tour, Dimitri was walking by, saw me, and came walking towards me.

"Dimka!" Tasha cried. She ran over to Dimitri and hugged him. Surprised, Dimitri stood there, frozen, until he realize what was going on and patted Tasha on the back. I felt a twinge of jealousy go through me. Tasha pulled back and smiled up at Dimitri. "I missed you so much. It's been such a long time."

"Yes it has," Dimitri answered politely. "But I have to speak—"

"Aww, c'mon, Dimka, I just got here." Tasha took one of Dimitri's hands and tugged it. "Christian was going to show me around." Dimitri looked at me, then getnly tugged his hand out of Tasha's.

"I'm sorry, Tasha, but I have to speak to Rose," he said kindly. "It's important."

A flash went through Tasha's eyes and her smile faltered. She quickly composed herself and let Dimitri go. Dimitri walked up to me, gently put a hand on my shoulder, and led me away.

* * *

"I don't like her," I said bluntly.

"Why? Cause she was happy to see me?" Dimitri teased.

"It's _how_ she knows you and why I get all nervous around her," I mumbled.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. We were walking through the guardian wing of the Academy, headed to his room.

"She was one of my good friends when I was younger," Dimitri said. "And if she makes you uncomfortable, you could stay away from her." He looked down at me, his eyes questioning.

"I know I could stay away from her," I sighed. "But she's Christian's aunt and Lissa would make a huge deal about how I'm 'avoiding' her boyfriend's aunt." I shook my head. "I shouldn't be shoving this on you. You've got enough to worry about."

Dimitri gave a half-shrug. "I don't mind. I've dealt with all of my sister's gossip." He smiled sadly, then his face became serious. "I believe you meant to say _we_ have enough to worry about. Like with the baby and this whole"—he waved his hand lazily—"prophecy to deal with." He sighed. "What will happen once the baby's born?" he asked quietly. "Can we even be sure this baby could eliminate the _entire_ Strigoi population?" I shrugged.

"Who knows," I said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	23. QUICKY AUTHOR NOTE

**QUICY A/N: HEY, GUYS. I'M SORRY, BUT I'M MOST LIKELY GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS FANFIC FOR A WHILE. I DON'T KNOW, BUT I'VE BEEN CONSIDERING THE WHOLE PUTTING-THIS-STOR-UP-FOR-ADOPTION THING & IT'S BEEN BUGGING ME SO I NEED SOME TIME TO THINK. I'LL UPDATE ANOTHER CH. TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT MY DECISION IS. SORRY IF I'M DISAPPOINTING YOU GUYS BY THINKING THIS.**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE REVIEWERS WHO STUCK WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF MY STORIES. I'LL TRY AND WRITE AGAIN, BUT RIGHT NOW, IT'S UNCERTAIN.**

**:I :I**

**UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN,**

**~SMITHY**


	24. Chapter 22

**RPOV (two weeks later)**

Tasha's been staying at the Academy for two weeks and hasn't made any attempt to leave. I've tried spending time with her to please Lissa, but I've been trying not to spend too much time with her. There's something about her that isn't right. The way she looks at my stomach and the way she always seems fixated on it. I can tell Christian is loosing his patience with his aunt's constant topic of my baby and how she's so curious on who the father is. Lissa, always the optimist, seems a bit oblivious to Tasha's creepiness and always tries lightening the mood.

Besides Tasha, Dimitri and I have been discussing the baby—what will happen once the baby's born, how I'll deal being a young mother, and the Strigoi problem. And I was going to the gym to meet Dimitri there. When I walked in, I saw Tasha and Dimitri, Tasha's hands on Dimitri's chest, and them standing very close together. The look on Dimitri's face, the way it was so close to _hers_...

I hadn't noticed I made a noise until Tasha looked at me in surprise. Dimitri blinked and looked at me, frowning. I felt an overwhelming feeling rush over me. All these feelings making my head spin and my stomach knot.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Tasha asked in a sweet voice. She looked at Dimitri when he walked over to me. I backed away from him.

"Roza what's—" He stopped when I slapped him across the face.

_He was going to kiss_ _her,_ I thought hysterically. _Why_ _was_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _her?_

Deep down, some rational part of me said Tasha could've compulsed him, but even if she did, the idea that Dimitri was so close to kissing her made me feel dirty and betrayed. Was he cheating on me with Tasha? I was younger than him and pregnant, I could understand how he'd get tired of being around me. But the whole prophecy...

I felt tears sting my eyes.

Dimitri looked at me in confusion. "Roza what's wrong?"

I glared at him. "Why're you asking me?" I asked icily. "You're the one who almost kissed _that."_ I pointed at Tasha, she glared at me. The confusion deepened on Dimitri's face. Before Dimitri could utter another word, I turned and left.

... **later** **that** **very** **day** ...

I was able to get out of class and go to my dorm. Alone. I didn't trust Dimitri. Sad, isn't it? I told the teacher that I "wasn't feeling well" and she let me go. She said I could come back to class whenever I felt better; she tried getting a guardian to go with me but I convinced her I'd be fine. Without a guardian to watch me, that meant I'd be able to get away.

To put in simpler terms, I'd be able to runaway. Everything became so overwhelming, so unpredictable. I stopped packing when I felt the baby move in me. I put a hand on my stomach and sighed. Shaking my head, I continued packing.

... **even** **later** **that** **very** **day** ...

I didn't go back to class. Lissa and the gang tried checking up on me. When I wouldn't answer to them, Dimitri tried, multiple times. He tried apologizing, he tried using the baby to get in. I only got angry at him. By the time it was curfew, I opened my door, a backpack slung over my shoulder, and tiptoed out.

I made it to the main entrance without getting noticed. Once I was at the edge of the wards, I took a deep breath and continued walking. I only made it three feet when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: IF THIS CH. WASN'T GOOD, YOU CAN TELL ME. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE. SO, HERE'S THE NEXT CH.**

**:I :I**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	25. Chapter 23

**RPOV**

When I woke up, I was laying the back of a car. I heard voices in the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. My head hurt and my neck ached. I shakily felt my belly and could faintly feel the baby's movements. I gave a ragged sigh of relief. Whoever was in the passenger's seat turned around and gasped, snapped at the driver, and the car pulled over to the side of the road. Allowing my eyes some time to focus, I could see Tasha's blazing eyes from the driver's seat. Sitting in the passenger's seat was someone I didn't know. A human perhaps, or maybe a random dhampir. Whoever it was wasn't a Moroi and obviously wasn't a Strigoi.

I could tell the human or dhampir was a man.

Tasha got out of the car and dragged me out. She was holding my upper arm in an iron-clad grip and was muttering under her breath. I tried struggling, but her grip only tightened.

"Will you quit moving?" She yanked my arm and I felt a sharp pain shoot through it. "God you're so irritating."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed. "Why'd you kidnap me?"

Tasha glared daggers at me. "Cause of that bastard growing in you. I knew from the beginning Dimitri knocked you up." She yanked me harder, to keep up with her. "A stupid prophecy saying Dimitri had to impregnate another dhampir to kill Strigoi—peh. I knew you'd freak out if you saw him try to kiss me and you'd run off somewhere." She paused. "Everything's going better than expected."

"The boss'll be pleased," the man called from behind. "Once the bastard's dead, there'll be nothing to stop Strigoi from taking over."

I struggled even harder in Tasha's grip. "This is insane!" I cried. "You can't do this! What will Christian think when he finds me and the baby dead? He'll find out it was you! He'll hate you!"

Tasha yanked me in front of her, both her hands gripping my shoulders painfully. "Don't you talk about Christian," she hissed. "I'm doing this for him. His parents couldn't get to him in time and once the bastard's dead he'll finally be what his parents wanted."

"You want him to turn?" I gasped. "You heartless bitch."

Tasha laughed humorlessly. "Maybe I am. We're doing what's best for the world. And what's best for the world is killing you." Everything happened in slow motion. I could see the flames Tasha created, and the evil smile on the human or dhampir man's face. I put my hands out to protect myself, but when I didn't feel the flames touch me, I opened my tightly closed eyes and saw the flames had disappeared. Tasha looked at me confusedly. She tried again. The flames evaporated before they could touch me. "The hell—" she muttered.

I felt a tingling sensation go through me. The tingling sensation turned into something warm and made my stomach flutter.

_It's the baby,_ a voice said. _The baby is protecting you. The baby is taking her magic._

The..._baby?_ The baby was doing this? The baby was able to control Moroi magic? How was that even possible?

_Kill them,_ the voice said. _The man, he's a dhampir. He has a stake and he'll try and kill you._

_So he_ is_ dhampir,_ I thought. Just as the voice in my head said, the man pulled out a stake and ran to me. I knocked the stake out of his hands and punched him in the face. Tasha lunged at me and I used Dimitri's training to fight her off. Seeing them both rolling and moaning on the ground, I picked up dhampir man's stake and killed them both. Without any hesitation.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had to find Roza. She had gone missing. The baby could not be hurt, Roza could not be hurt. And just like when that Strigoi kidnapped her, I was in an irritated, frightened rampage. I searched through the woods that surrounded the Academy, I checked the Moroi dorms, I checked the dhampir dorms, I checked the gym and the cafeteria. I double-checked. I triple-checked. But when I couldn't find a glimmer of her, I punched the wall, sending painful sensations up my arm. She was nearby, I could feel that, but at the same time she was far away.

_I could ask the Princess..._ I shook the thought off. The Princess's bond with Roza only went one way. I vaguely knew the whole incident occured once Roza found out about Tasha trying to make me kiss her. She compelled me. I tried fighting it, but Roza helped break it. She was upset and slapped me across the face.

"Damn it," I muttered.

"Belikov." I turned and saw Celeste sprinting to me.

"What?" I growled.

"Petrov wants you. Now."

... **in** **Alberta's** **office** ...

"Something's bothering you," Alberta said flatly.

"Of course something's bothering me!" I bellowed. "Roza's missing and nobody can seem to find her!"

Alberta put a hand up and looked at me sternly. "Something more is going on between you and Hathaway, isn't there?" I stared blankly at her. "Isn't there?" she snapped.

"Define 'more,'" I seethed.

"Romantic," Alberta said simply.

"What if there is?" I challenged. Something about this seemed familiar but different at the same time.

Alberta glared at me. "Do you know who the baby's father is?"

"Does it matter?" I growled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Listen, Belikov, you better—"

"Better _what_?" I barked. "Who cares if I'm romantic with Roza? Who cares? So what if the baby is mine? Who is going to stop me from being with her?"

Alberta's glare deepened. "I am."

"How?" I seethed.

With the wave of her hand, I left. She wasn't going to take me away from Roza. I knew the consequences for being in love with a dhampir. I knew the consequences for having sex with an underage girl. I knew the ending would be different than before.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: YOOOOO! WHAT'S UP, REVIEWERS? PLEASE TELL ME THIS CH. WAS GOOD! I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF IT. :) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! AND, I HEARD THERE'S A VA MOVIE COMING OUT! ANYONE KNOW IF THEY GOT ANY NEW CAST MEMBERS?**

**:D :D**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	26. Chapter 24

**RPOV**

After killing Tasha and dhampir guy, I tried to make a run for it, but my swelling belly made it difficult. I'm now four months pregnant and I get breathless quickly. I'm sure Dimitri and the others were having an aneurism by now. I had no idea where I was, I don't know how far from the Academy I was, and I'm sure as hell not going to give up until I find out how to get back to the Academy. I'm not hitchhiking. I'm not dumb enough to thumb a ride. Not after this.

So, I run and run and run.

* * *

**DPOV**

We drove and searched and came up with nothing. It was impossible. How could I let Roza out of my sights _again_? You'd think I'd have learned the first time. I became more irritated, more infuriated. I just wanted her back. The sound of my cell going off made me cringe. When I picked up, before I had a chance to say anything, I heard heavy breathing. Not like someone's out of breath, just really heavy breathing, like you'd get from a horror movie.

Then the person chuckled darkly then hung up.

I looked at my phone irritatedly. I had no time for prank calls. My stomach was knotting though.

* * *

**RPOV**

I stood on the side of the road, walking. My feet hurt, my chest ached from running, and the baby was kicking. I groaned and rubbed my stomach.

"Calm down," I moaned. "Please."

The running wasn't the only thing wearing me down. After Tasha's little fire display, and the baby's supposed "absorption" of her magic, I've been feeling drained. My eyes stung, my ears rang, my head spun. Whatever this baby is, it's different. And painful. I could understand how dhampirs weren't meant to reproduce.

I stopped, put my hands on my knees, and moaned. My head throbbed. I threw up.

* * *

**DPOV**

I was driving down the road, my eyes darting, looking for any signs of Roza on the side of the road. I stop the car when I see an ambulance on the side of the road and a bunch of paramedics surrounding a girl. She's pregnant and looks a lot like Roza.

_That _is_ Roza,_ I thought. I jumped out of the car and shoved myself through the paramedics. Roza looked pale, her eyes were bloodshot, and she was sweating heavily. Her hands were on her stomach.

"Sir, you need to move." I saw a female paramedic grab my arm and try to yank me back.

"She's my girlfriend," I said icily. She looked at me for a moment then turned to leave.

"Comrade." Roza's voice was small and shaky. I looked down at her and she gave a small smile. Her mouth was blood red. "I'm fine." The paramedics put her on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. I watch, dumbfounded, as it drives away. I felt a hand on my shoulder; when I turned, I saw an elderly couple looking at me carefully.

"She'll be fine, son," the man said comfortingly. He patted my shoulder. His wife nodded.

_I hope so,_ I thought.

I got in my car and drove after the ambulance.

* * *

**RPOV**

I don't remember much of what happened. All I knew was that I felt lightheaded and this old couple came out of nowhere and started talking to me. I couldn't understand them, their words were all mixed up in my head.

Then I was on an ambulance, with paramedics poking my arms with needles. I would've reacted (I hate needles with a deep passion) if I hadn't felt so shitty.

Then I ended up in a hospital. Everything blurred from there.

... **time skip! 3 hours!** ...

When I woke up, I felt groggy. My throat felt like sandpaper, my head felt sloppy, and my mouth felt sticky and tasted bitter. I felt something warm on my hand. When I looked, another hand was on top of it. When I looked up, I saw Dimitri. My arms were covered in IV tubes and my chest had been hooked up to a heart monitor and my stomach had been covered in devices to check for the baby's heartbeat, which sounded like a drum with every beat to me.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked uncertainly. I nodded. He sighed. I couldn't really remember why I was mad at him. "You scared me, Rose."

Rose. Not Roza. My heart dropped. Dimitri must've noticed a change in it cause he squeezed my hand and apologized.

He lowered his voice. "What were you thinking, running off like that?" He looked at me through narrow eyes.

"You got me angry," I said hoarsely. If my brain could focus and allow me to remember...

Dimitri buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"She's dead," I breathed. "I killed her."

"What?" Dimitri looked at me confusedly.

"I killed Tasha," I said, trying to clear my throat. "I had to. Please don't get mad."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: BOOYAH! HERE IS ANOTHER CH.! & LET ME TELL YOU THAT I AM GOING TO ENJOY MAKING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! FIRST OFF, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE A TIME SKIP! OUR DEAR, SWEET ROSE IS NOT GOING TO BE 4 MONTHS PREGGERS LIKE IN THIS CH. BUT SIX MONTHS PREGNANT! & THAT'S WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON THE MYSTERY BABY'S GENDER! SHALL IT BE A BOY OR A GIRL? WHOEVER VOTES THE MOST ON ONE GENDER I WILL PUT DOWN FOR MY STORY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIES, Y'ALL, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. :P**

**:D :D**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	27. Chapter 27 QUICKY AN

**QUICKY A/N: I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST CH. I THOUGHT I HAD POSTED A NEW CH. & MY COMPUTER CRASHED. I'LL TRY AND HAVE IT ALL FIXED AND, YEAH... SORRY FOR GETTING YOU GUYS IRRITATED (OR WHATEVER) OVER THIS. :,(**

**:( :( :(**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	28. Chapter 25

**RPOV**

Dimitri looked at me for a long time, his expression unreadable. I felt my heart pounding out of control and it got hard to breathe. I thought Dimitri would've been comforting me, saying it wasn't my fault and I did what I had to do. But he just kept staring. And staring. And the look on his face almost made me feel like everything that just happened was my fault. Getting kidnapped twice, making Dimitri risk his career and life for me, everything that happened between us. I looked away from him.

_I wish I never met him,_ I thought bitterly, but instantly regretted it. Before I met Dimitri, everything was so simple. All I had to do was make sure Lissa was safe and we didn't run into any Strigoi, now it's all about prophicies and babies and olden-day suicides and all these things I can't quite comprehend. I didn't like it. I'm not saying I don't like my baby, cause I really do, but being pregnant so young, and practically being forced to have a baby so young, infuriates me. I always thought I'd have a baby when I _wanted_ to have one, _if_ I ever decided to have one once I was old enough.

But now? Being pregnant with the child that belongs to a man twice my age? It's...strange. Unreal.

"You're regretting this," Dimitri said softly. I looked at him, his eyes were down. "You regret everything we did, don't you? I can see it on your face." My heart stopped. The look on Dimitri's face was so sad I wanted to bawl my eyes out.

"I—"

"Don't." Dimitri stood up to leave but stopped when I grabbed his wrist.

"Please stop," I said tiredly. "I'm sick and tired of all this drama. I don't regret anything. Sure, I'm sad I have to give up the rest of my childhood, but I never once said I regret anything."

Dimitri looked at me blankly. He pulled his wrist from my grip and walked away.

* * *

**DPOV**

A feeling of sadness washed over me. She regretted everything. I thought that maybe everything would be simpler once she got pregnant, but everything became more difficult. Something horrible was always happening, Roza was always being threatened. I sighed. I knew I had to stay with Roza, I knew that I loved her unconditionally, but it made me feel horrible.

I stood outside and took a deep breath. I checked my phone and noticed over a dozen missed calls and texts. I sighed, knowing more than half of them were probably from Alberta. I turned my phone off and went back inside. Roza was sitting on the edge of her bed, a nurse stood in front of her. She looked miserable.

The nurse saw me and left without a word. Roza didn't look at me. Her hands were on her belly, rubbing absently.

"H-How's the baby?" I asked.

"Now you care?" she asked dryly.

"I always cared," I said firmly.

She grunted.

"You don't believe me?"

"With everything that's going on, I have a reason to believe so." She glared at me.

My anger exploded. "I wouldn't have risked my life to find you if I didn't care about the baby! I will protect it and I will protect you!"

She looked at me blankly. "Get out."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: DO YOU THINK THERE COULD BE ANY MORE DRAMA? THE NEXT CH. THERE SHALL BE A TIME SKIP, OUR DARLING ROSE SHALL BE EIGHT AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT, AND A STRIGOI ATTACK WILL BE BUILDING. I GUESS ROSE&DIMITRI'S BABY IS GOING TO BE A GIRL SINCE I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEWER WHO REPLIED TO MY LAST QUICKY A/N. A BIT SADDENING, ISN'T IT?**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**:T :T**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	29. Chapter 26

**DPOV (let's say Rosie was 6 months along in the last ch., so 2 ½** **months later!)**

... **time** **skip!** ...

Ever since I found Roza that day, and since we got into that fight, we've been trying to work on strengthening our relationship. All the pressure that's been building up just seemed to explode the day Roza was in the hospital. I hadn't heard a word from Alberta since she found out about Roza and I.

Now, Roza is eight and a half months pregnant. Roza's everything began hurting. Her ankles swelled twice their size, everything made her nauseas, the baby's been restless, according to Roza. She would wake up in the middle of the night for bathroom breaks cause the baby would kick her bladder. I would help her with her discomfort, but I could tell it was taking its toll on her. The last doctor's appointment she had, the doctor said the baby was close to six pounds.

"I'm so sore," Roza moaned. I rubbed her lower back.

"I'm sorry, milaya." I kissed her shoulder, feeling that usual spark. "If I could take your discomfort away I would." She leaned into me and sighed, rubbing her belly.

"I'm scared," she whispered shakily.

I held her close to me. "Don't be, we'll get through this." I kissed the top of Roza's head, her neck and her cheek. "I'll protect you and the baby."

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

"She's eight and a half months along."

"She is?" a deep, Scottish-accented voice said. "The baby will be here soon." A pause. "When's her due date?"

A longer pause. "The...fifth of May."

"We'll act then," the Scottish voice said.

"Why not now? We can still kill her while the baby's inside. Why wait until the brat's born?"

The Scottish Strigoi smiled bitterly. "That way Belikov can see his child and his girlfriend die seperately."

* * *

**RPOV**

I've been excused from all my classes until the baby's birth. Dimitri and I agreed that we'd keep the baby's gender a secret. But the closer to the due date, the more nervous and uncomfortable I became. It wasn't just because my stomach was bigger and I gained a lot of weight, it was because I knew the Strigoi would be reacting. Dimitri made sure to never leave me alone except for when I went to the bathroom.

My relationship with Dimitri has improved. We've stopped arguing and we both agreed not to have so much pressure built up on each other. We would talk, we would listen, and we would be there when the going got tough.

Dimitri explained how Alberta found out about our relationship. I remembered how olden-day Rosemarie had explained how she and her Dimitri were discovered. I didn't want that happening. I definately couldn't kill myself, besides the fact I could never muster up the courage to take my own life. I knew that there was a death sentence for any dhampirs who fell in love with one another, and I knew that Alberta was probably plotting some way to have Dimitri and I killed. She probably had some big discussion with the Moroi court. The Queen's probably thinking of all the ways to execute Dimitri and I.

Dimitri said I was overthinking the situation, that nothing would happen to us. He believed that we were safe.

I seriously hope he's right.

* * *

**RPOV (Rose is 9 months preggers!)**

I've been feeling mild contractions here and there. Dimitri sent me to the infirmary the first time I told him about the contractions, the doctor only said that since I was close to my due date, it was natural. But since dhampir births were supposed to not happen, she couldn't really say what would happen. Dimitri kept a close eye on everything. He made sure there was nothing unusual going on, no suspicious looking characters wandering the halls of the Academy. I appreciated everything Dimitri did.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

The Scottish Strigoi had been observing the Academy for a while now. He knew the perfect entries, the perfect escapes. He knew where he'd hold the pregnant dhampir girl and he knew exactly how he'd kill them. And, once he was certain they were dead, he'd drink their blood until there was nothing left. Once he was done with that, he'd go to the dhampir girl's lover. The Scottish Strigoi was certain he'd make the dhampir girl's lover watch the murders. He wanted to see the look on Belikov's face when he saw his child and girlfriend die, he wanted to see Belikov's face when he drank them dry.

And, after marveling in what he'd done, he would kill Belikov.

* * *

**DPOV**

The other guardians were informed of my relationship with Roza. Celeste and Mikhail sided with me, they believed that dhampirs should be allowed to love who they wanted, Stan and some other guardians sided with Alberta. I didn't stop fighting for Roza and I.

"If you can't accept my relationship with Roza, then I will resign as a guardian." Kirova had called me into her office to discuss the situation. The look of shock on Kirova's face surprised me. According to her, I was the most respected and most dangerous guardian at the Academy, and to resign my position as guardian would be unfortunate. So she sided with me.

* * *

**UNKNOWN POV**

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, all the Strigoi had hidden in a cave not too far from the Academy. The Scottish Strigoi had sent out all of his human, Moroi, and dhampir followers to break the Academy's wards and take the pregnant dhampir. Once she was in their custody, and once she gave birth to the bastard child, everything living will die.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE. AND I'M TIED ON WHETHER ROSE&DIMITRI'S BABY SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED TO THAT, I APPRECIATE IT.**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	30. Chapter 27

**DPOV**

Roza's due date is a week away, but her contractions have gotten worse. She's had horrible back pains, her ankles were swollen, and she seemed miserable. I've done everything in my power to keep her comfortable, but the baby is so close to being born. I've called the doctor on everything that has been going on with Roza, and she says that when Roza's water breaks, that's when she should be sent to the infirmary.

"Comrade?" Roza was lying on my bed, trying to rest. "My back really hurts." I was on my laptop, trying to figure out as much as I can about childbirth. Yeah, I learned a few things from when my sisters had their children, but this is my first child, and I want to make sure I have some idea on what to do.

Closing my laptop, I walked over to Roza, knelt down, and started gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, Roza," I sighed.

Roza laughed humorlessly. "It isn't _your_ fault."

"I got you pregnant," I said softly, almost guiltily.

"We had to get pregnant," she muttered.

Not saying anything else, I continued to gently rub her back. Making a slight grunting sound, Roza shifted uncomfortably.

"Should I get you something?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. But something doesn't feel right."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

She carefully turned and looked at me, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Can't you feel it?" I shook my head.

"It could be a shadow-kissed thing," I suggested carefully. She gave a halfhearted shrug.

"I just don't like this feeling," she said irritably.

"Is it another contraction?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The contractions are more painful, this is just a jumpy feeling. And it's not the baby moving, it's something else."

I shook my head and sighed, feeling helpless. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Roza."

Awkwardly standing up, Roza swung her legs off the side of the bed and gave a long sigh. Slowly standing up, and wincing a little, she awkwardly walked into the bathroom. I followed behind, making sure she got there safely.

"You don't need to follow me, Dimitri." She looked at me tiredly. "I won't break."

I gave a small smile. "I know you won't." I jumped a little when there was a knock on my door. Hesitantly, I went to go open it, looking back at Roza one last time. She had already gone into the bathroom, the door closed and locked. Quickly nodding, I opened the door.

The only thing I saw was a gun to my face.

**...** **:)** **:)** **...**

A human. It was a human. A man, not as tall as me and not as physically fit. He had a slender build but it wans't like the usual Moroi slender. The man was probably in his forties, already balding, and had stubble covering his chin.

"Where's the girl?" he asked icily. I could just see the gun slightly trembling in his hands. "Where is she?"

"Dimitri?" Roza called from the other side of the door. "Who's at the door?"

The man looked at the bathroom door then back at me. "Go get her," he commanded.

"No." I looked at the man straight on. If I were Moroi, I'd compel the man to go away, but I'm dhampir, so I'd have to use what I know how to fight.

The man pressed the gun's barrel to my throat. "Go. Get. Her."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I'LL LET YOU KNOW, DEAR REVIEWERS, THAT I HAVE DECIDED ON WHAT ROSE&DIMITRI'S BABY'S GENDER SHOULD BE!:) I'LL LET YOU GUYS FIGURE IT OUT ON THE UPCOMING CH.'S! & SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN REVIEWING IN A WHILE. MY PUPPY GOT PUT DOWN LAST NIGHT AFTER HAVING SOME HEALTH ISSUES SO I'M DEPRESSED.**

**BUT I UPDATED & I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!:D**

**THANKS!**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	31. Chapter 28

**DPOV**

I slowly backed up, my eyes never leaving the man's. His gun was still aimed at me, his eyes blazing. I gently knocked on the bathroom door, Roza opened it slightly, poked her head out and gasped. She still was dressed, but her hair was slightly damp. Probably washing her face. I gave Roza a stern look, she looked at me fearfully.

We both knew with the baby's due date being so close, the risks of Strigoi trying to kill it were high.

_I can't sit back,_ I thought bitterly, _and watch Roza get hurt. I will protect her this time._

"Bring her over," the man demanded.

"Dimitri..." Roza looked at me wide-eyed. I gently pushed her behind me. The man fired a warning shot through the window. I stiffened. I felt Roza's hands go on my back. I heard her gasp. "Dimitri..."

"Sshh," I said.

"Listen, please..." Roza whispered.

"Roza," I said firmly.

"My water broke," she hissed.

**.** **.** **.** **:0** **:0** **.** **.** **.**

The shot the human fired wasn't smart. Other guardians were able to come and take the man away, and Roza was right, her water _did_ break. Her pants were soaked. She gripped her stomach and panted. Her contractions seemed to have gotten worse.

From what Stan told me, a group of Moroi and dhampirs and humans had broken the wards over an hour ago. They were headed for the guardian wing. The school's guardians were trying to hold them off, but some of them had escaped. I ordered Stan to go tell Roza's doctor that Roza was going into labor. I was able to pick Roza up and practically ran to the infirmary. On my way, I saw guardians fighting the Strigoi's followers; the followers, when they saw me carrying Roza, went into a frenzy. They chased us, they tried tackling me. But the guardians were able to hold them off. I made it to the infirmary unharmed, but Roza's contractions had gotten worse. She was sweating and moaning and cursing.

Immediately, nurses and Roza's doctor had her in a room and hooked up to IVs.

"She's not far alont dialated to push," the doctor explained. "She's barely one centimeter."

I nodded gravely.

Once the doctor left, I sat next to Roza, but kept an eye on the door.

_They'll be coming,_ I thought warily. _They'll be coming for Roza and for the baby. I won't let that happen._

**.** **.** **. **:**0** **:0** **.** **.** **.**

It was close to sunset, and Roza hadn't progressed much. She was only three centimeters. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It wasn't Roza's. I looked at her, her face was slightly contorted in pain, but she had long since quieted her screams. The doctor was supposed to give her some pain medicine, to ease her labor pains. I stood up, looking at the door with fury.

When the door opened, a Strigoi walked in. He had messy red hair and a somewhat elegant look about him. Strange for someone like him.

"Hello," he greeted; he had a thick Scottish accent. "I've been waiting for a long time for this. We all have." He smiled darkly, showing off his fangs. "Do you know _why_ we've been waiting for this?" He waved at Roza. I looked at her, she noticed the Strigoi and was trying her best not to look scared. "We've known about this little prophecy for quite some time, you see, and we couldn't sit back and allow it to happen."

"Leave her alone," I hissed.

The Strigoi chuckled. "Don't worry, sir. Once the child's born we'll make sure its death is quick and painless."

I snarled at him.

The Strigoi's dark smile deepened. "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself. I'm Donovan. And I know who you are and I know who they are." Donovan pointed to Roza and I. Roza let out a soft scream. Donovan looked Roza up and down, smirking. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a small glass vial. It was filled with a deep red fluid. It was hard for me to tell whether it was Strigoi blood or something else.

"Get away from her," I barked. I rushed in front of Roza. Donovan's eyes darkened.

"Your constant interruption is quite irritating, Mr. Belikov," he commented dryly. "I was hoping to have the baby and the girl brought back to me before nightfall, but my 'followers' couldn't do _that_ right." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'll have to do the killing myself." He shoved me out of the way and went towards Roza, I saw her look at him, terrified. She was helpless. I jumped onto Donovan's back, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying hard to yank him back. Donovan stumbled and gave a cry of irritation.

"You fucking bastard," I hissed into his ears. "If you lay one more finger on my Roza and my baby, I will make _your_ death slow and painful."

Donovan threw me off him. He glared at me, his expression wild. "Slow and painful?" He laughed hystarically.

"I will not be merciful," I hissed. Donovan circled me like a predator.

"How are you going to kill me? Huh? You don't have a stake." He bore his fangs menacingly. "I'm stronger than you. I've survived for centuries on Moroi and dhampir blood. I'm powerful."

Roza gave another soft scream.

_The_ _baby._

I jumped towards Donovan, but he quickly moved to the left.

_Roza._

I managed to kick Donovan in the stomach, causing him to grunt.

_Our_ _lives._

Donovan lunged toward me. I managed to stumble to the right.

_Our_ _past_ _lives._

Donovan lunged again. He punched me in the face.

_The_ _baby's_ _life._

Blood dripped from my nose. I punched Donovan in the face. Roza cried in pain.

_Roza's_ _life._

Donovan stumbled, momentarily off guard. That was my moment. I jumped on Donovan and managed to encircle my arms around his neck. Donovan struggled, clawing me wildy. With much effort, I managed to snap Donovan's neck. I rushed over to Roza, she was crying and her hands were holding her stomach tightly.

"D-Dimitri," she whimpered. "It hurts."

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered. I realized the doctor hadn't returned.

_You'll have to deliver the baby._ I took a deep breath. I moved to Roza's legs.

"Don't worry, Roza," I said with a strained smile. "Everything'll be fine."

She hiccuped.

"Open your legs, Roza," I instructed. She did and I took a hesitant peek. I could see the baby's head, and it seemed pretty far down. "Do you feel like pushing, Roza?" I looked at her worriedly. She nodded wordlessly. "Okay, when you feel the next contraction, push."

Once her next contraction hit, she pushed.

* * *

**RPOV**

I pushed like Dimitri told me to. I was terrified. Dimitri just fought a Strigoi who attempted to murder me and the baby. I'm pretty sure the Strigoi killed the doctor cause she hadn't come back yet.

_Contraction._

"C'mon, Roza," Dimitri said gently. "The baby's head is almost out."

Push.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dimitri continued to urge me, saying kind words and soothing me that I was doing wonderful. I could sense that he was just as terrified as me. What if the baby wasn't okay? What if I had done something to the baby while Dimitri fought the Strigoi?

_Contraction._

I pushed for my life. I pushed for the baby's life. I barely felt the tears that rolled down my face. I felt overwhelmed.

"The baby's head is out, Roza," Dimitri said quickly. The way he said it was so full of emotion. "There's so much hair. Just one more push."

I gave a tired push, and felt a sharp, quick pain go through me.

A baby's cry.

* * *

**DPOV**

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. The baby was covered in blood and I still had to cut the umbilical cord. The baby cried and wriggled and had a full head of hair. I looked up at Roza and smiled tearfully. Roza was panting and looked exhausted. Dark circles formed under her eyes, she was sweating.

"T-The baby?" she whispered hoarsely.

I gave an emotional laugh. "A boy."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD, UGLY? I DON'T KNOW. . . . I NEED YOUR OPINION. PLEASE REVIEW. & I MEAN PLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW. I'M SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY FOR ME. BUT, DIMITRI FACED THE STRIGOI WHO WANTED ROSE&BABY DEAD, AND RUSSIAN WON! THE BABY'S BORN & IT'S A LITTLE GUY! BUT I'LL NEED YOUR HELP FOR WRITING THE NEXT CH.**

**I'M PROBABLY ONE OR TWO CH.'S AWAY FROM THE EPILOGUE, THEN I'LL START ON MY NEXT VA FANFIC. ONCE I FINISH "STAR-CROSSED" THOUGH, I'LL LET Y'ALL KNOW WHAT MY NEXT FANFIC'LL BE ABOUT. HOW'S THAT?**

**:D :D**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	32. Chapter 29

**DPOV**

I cleaned the baby and cut the umbilical cord. I tried to clean Roza up too, but I found it to be a little difficult. Roza had caught her breath and I wrapped the baby in some clean towels the doctor had left.

"A boy?" Roza asked. I nodded. She held her arms out. I gently placed the baby into Roza's arms; he had long since stopped crying, and I saw as he looked up at her innocently. The Strigoi had attempted to kill this? I couldn't imagine why. "What will we name him?" Roza asked gently; her fingers were gently rubbing the baby's cheeks as he made small noises and balled his fists.

I kissed Roza's forehead. "I don't know." The baby looked at me and yawned. I gave a small smile.

"Why would they try and kill him?" Roza murmured. "I don't understand. . . ."

After a few minutes of silence, Roza said she wanted to go back to our room.

"Roza. . . ." I said uncertainly.

"I'm serious, Dimitri." She looked up at me, tired and firm. "I want to go back to our room. I'll feel safer there."

Knowing there'd be no convincing her otherwise, I gently scooped Roza into my arms [with the baby in her arms] and carried her back to our room. As we walked through the infirmary, it turned out that Donovan had killed Roza's doctors and the nurses. I felt a great deal of guilt but some pride that I had been able to deliver me and Roza's baby.

I heard Roza mumble something, but it was too low for me to hear.

As we went outside, the Moroi, dhampirs, and humans had stopped fighting the guardians. They all stood, watching Roza and I, walk back to the main building. They were eerily silent and as still as stone, the only thing moving were their eyes. The guardians murmured amongst themselves, watching Roza and I also.

"It's okay, Roza," I whispered. She nodded, reassured.

When we made it back to the main building, the students and the guardians who were inside looked at us quietly. It was as if the whole world stopped. As we made it to our bedroom, I gently placed Roza on my bed. She craddled our son close to her chest.

"We still haven't named him," she said, looking at me.

"I know," I said. "Do you have anything in mind?" I looked at her curiously.

She thought for a moment. "Just one."

I laid down next to her. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking we could name him Nikolai," she said. He was asleep in her arms. She looked at me for confirmation.

I considered it, then nodded. "Nikolai sounds wonderful." I smiled. She smiled.

"Nikolai James Belikov."

* * *

**DPOV still**

Turned out that right when Nikolai was born, it set off some sort of weird reaction in the Strigoi world. Once Donovan had been murdered, and Nikolai had been born, all the Strigoi in the world just died. Anyone who had worked for the Strigoi and had helped in planning Nikolai's and Roza's murder were put under arrest and set up for execution. But since it wasn't _just_ in Montana where the planning had been taking place, Moroi and dhampirs and humans all around the world were being put under arrest. Turned out that Nikolai's existance was more important than Roza and I imagined.

A new doctor had been brought in. He examined Roza and said that she looked healthy, he examined Nikolai and said he looked healthy. He congratulated me on how well I delivered my son. I thanked him.

Everything in the Academy seemed to have gone back to normal. Because of Nikolai, the Queen decided to lift the law that made it illegal for dhampirs to love dhampirs. Roza and I were able to love each other freely. My family came to see Nikolai just a few days ago. I had called them about four hours after my son had been born and they were infuriated I hadn't told them sooner, though I had to keep the real motives a secret. I'm sure I'd tell them the real reasons soon, but for now, I'd let them adore the new addition.

Olena, my mother, commented on how similar Nikolai and I looked, making Roza laugh. My sisters absolutely adored their new nephew, Pual and Zoya, my niece and nephew, were hypnotized by their cousin.

Roza got to know my family very well by their visit. I found out that Sonya was pregnant with her first child, only three months along. I asked her who the father was, but she refused to tell me.

It amazed me how quickly my family had accepted Roza, despite her being dhampir. I suppose it was because my family was so loving and understanding. . . .

* * *

**RPOV**

Once I was healed enough to go back to classes, and Olena promised that she'd watch over her grandson while Dimitri and I were gone, Dimitri and I made no effort to hide our relationship. It stunned people that I was in a relationship with a dhampir, nonetheless my teacher. We kissed and hugged and held hands and completely ignored the stunned or disgusted looks we got from people. My friends were completely understanding of Dimitri and I. Alberta's attitude towards me and Dimitri's relationship lightened up a bit, though she disapproved of it greatly still.

There were some guardians who approved of Dimitri and I.

What shocked me the most was that a week after I started classes again, my mother came to visit. And she didn't come alone. She brought a man with her.

"Rosemarie, I'd like you to meet Abe Mazur," she said. "He's your father."

I looked at him blankly. My father? I'd never met my father. I figured he'd had a one-night stand with my mother, not even knowing he left her with a kid. I guess I looked a lot like him, besides the fact he was a non-royal Moroi. We both had tanned skin [rare for a Moroi], dark hair, and hazel eyes. Abe and I both were stubborn, outspoken, witty, and had bad self-control.

After about five minutes of getting to know him, and introducing him to Dimitri and Nikolai, I discovered how quickly he adapted to fatherhood. He was an even better parent than my mother, who disapproved of Dimitri and I and seemed to show no interest in her grandchild. I already knew that I'd be closer to Abe.

* * *

**DPOV**

In the weeks that followed, I became close to Roza's father and Roza and I became more accustomed to parenthood. Mama showed us the basics on how to take care of a baby [diaper changes, bathing, feedings, naps] and provided us with much of the needed things. Since Roza and I had been so busy with the whole prophecy, we hadn't bought cribs or baby clothes. Olena provided with an old crib from when Paul was a baby and some hand-me-down baby clothes. She bought the diapers and baby wips and toys.

Roza tried convincing Olena she didn't need to spend her money on us, but Olena could be just as stubborn as Roza when it came to family.

Roza and I both agreed that when the time was right, we'd tell my family and her father the truth behind Nikolai, and when our son was old enough, we'd tell him the truth too.

It became known throughout the entire vampiric community that anyone who showed signs of wanting to become a Strigoi would be executed on sight, no trial. Strigoi were completely outlawed.

Roza and I were both happy about that, but just because the Strigoi community was extinct, didn't mean we stopped training. Roza wanted to get rid of the baby weight, so we continued our morning and afternoon practices.

She was able to get off all the baby weight and became stronger in the process. And, in a few days, Roza will be graduating.


	33. Chapter 30

**RPOV**

My graduation is in a few days, and I'm nervous. Nikolai, in a way, is like a combination of Dimitri and I. He can be calm and sweet, but when he's hungry or needs to be changed he gets impatient and cries. Dimitri claims that Nikolai's appetite is like mine, he eats and eats and is completely fine. The one thing I noticed about Nikolai is how he looks exactly like a miniature Dimitri—Nikolai has the same eyes as Dimitri, the same tanned skin, and the same hair. The only part of Nikolai that resembled me was Nikolai's big eyes.

Dimitri ha handled parenthood gracefully. He's the most amazing father. If I had stayed up late trying to take care of Nikolai, Dimitri would tell me to rest up and he'd stay up all night taking care of him. When I'd get back to the dorm I shar with Dimitri, and Dimitri's gotten off his guard shifts early, I'd see him feeding Nikolai or putting Nikolai down for a nap. It's amazing how quickly Dimitri adapted to taking care of our son.

**.** **.** **.** **:)** **:)** **.** **.** **.**

I had finished my classes for the day and went back to the dorm. Dimitri had told me before I left for classes that he'd be getting off his shifts early. Dimitri's mother, Olena, had been a big help by taking care of Nikolai while Dimitri and I were out. When I opened the door, I looked around for Dimitri. I knew Olena probably left when Dimitri arrived, but it was strange seeing the dorm quiet.

When I checked the bedroom, I saw Dimitri's long form on the bed, Nikolai curled up on Dimitri's chest, asleep. I nearly cried at the sight of that. Dimitri had changed into sweatpants and a short-sleeved t-shirt that clung to his figure. Nikolai wore little footstie pajamas and had a binkie in his mouth. Nikolai shifted a little; lifting his head up, Nikolai looked at me tiredly. I gave a small smile, walked over, and kissed Nikolai's forehead. Nikolai's little hand reached over and touched my face as he rested his head back on Dimitri's chest and fell back to sleep.

"Roza." I turned and saw Dimitri looking at me with a small smile. He looked at Nikolai and gently put his hand on Nikolai's back. "He's a blessing."

I smiled. "He is." Gently scooping Nikolai off his chest, Dimitri sat up and kissed me lovingly. Dimitri stretched and yawned. "Did you have a nice rest?" I asked.

Dimitri nodded. Nikolai's head rested on Dimitri's shoulder. "It was. . . .quiet," Dimitri mumbled. "Mama left once I came and she told me to give you a hug for her." Dimitri thought for a moment. "I'm going to put Nikolai down and I need to talk to you about something."

Before I could answer, Dimitri went and put Nikolai down in his crib. Nikolai didn't seem to mind at all. Once he was in his crib, Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room for a moment. His face was serious, but I was confused and a bit wary.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you thought about having more children when you're older?" Dimitri asked.

"More?" I looked at him confusedly. "I don't know," I said slowly. "Um, I'd like to, uh, have more kids one day but I don't know now."

Dimitri nodded. "I'll let you think about it." He paused. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," I exclaimed. I gave him a shocked look. "Why would you even say that?!"

Dimitri gripped my hands firmly. "Tell me," he said urgently.

"I love you," I said in all honesty. I gave him an exasperated look.

Dimitri leaned and kissed me, more intensly this time. When he pulled back he kissed my cheek.

"Why would you ask me that?" I whispered. "Do you think I stopped loving you?"

Dimitri shook his head. "I know you still love me...I just needed some reassurance." He looked at me with a small smile.

"I'll always love you," I said; I gave Dimitri a quick peck on the lips.

A big smile came upon Dimitri's face. "Good." I caught a hint of something in his voice, though I couldn't put a finger on it. But before I could even open my mouth to say something, Nikolai's cries echoed from the bedroom. I told Dimitri I'd handle it. Dimitri nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SORRY IF THIS CH. WASN'T GOOD OR ANYTHING. BUT I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD REVIEW & LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CH. IS THE EPILOGUE, & I'M DEPATING ON WHETHER OR NOT TO MAKE THE EPILOGUE A TWO-PARTER. LET ME KNOW ON WHAT YOU THINK DIMITRI SHOULD DO FOR ROSE. I REALLY LIKE THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME, IT'S REALLY NICE. :)**

**:) :)**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	34. THIS IS IMPORTANT! NOT A CHAPTER

**QUICKY A/N: OKAY, SO I JUST HEARD THAT THE WEBSITE IS GOING TO TAKE DOWN ALL LEMONY/M-RATED FANFICS AND THEN TAKE DOWN THE WRITER'S ACCOUNT... IS THIS TRUE? COZ IF IT IS, I HAVE ANOTHER ACCOUNT UNDER THE NAME "WOOHOO 114." SO THIS WHOLE TAKING DOWN THE ADULT-RATED FANFICS AND THE ACCOUNT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ON THE FOURTH OF JUNE, I THINK IT IS. IN CASE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS, I NEED SOMEONE TO TELL ME HOW I CAN PUT MY STORIES ON THAT OTHER ACCOUNT.**

**ASSISTANCE PLEASE!**

**:[ :[**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~A VERY CONCERNED SMITHY**


	35. Chapter 31

**EPILOGUE**

**RPOV**

It's my graduation, and I have to say I'm beyond nervous. My mind would keep going back to when Dimitri asked if I still loved him, and making sure Nikolai is healthy. Over the past few days, Nikolai's gotten bigger. He's quite the vocal baby, always making baby noises about everything and very aware of his surroundings. He's definately a mama's boy, though I've noticed a great attachment between my son and Dimitri.

I'm sure I've mentioned this before, but Dimitri is a wonderful father. Dimitri simply has the patience to take care of children [probably from helping his sisters with their children (his eldest sisters at least)] while I still have trouble adjusting to parenthood. I've noticed that Dimitri's been keeping a few things from me. Whether he's making that unknown thing purposely obvious for me or not, it's bugging me. I hate surprises and I hate not knowing things.

And as I get prepared for the graduation ceremony, I can't help but look at Dimitri through the bathroom mirror. He and I decided to take a quick shower, though the doctor [a newer one] said I couldn't do anything intimate for a few weeks, it didn't mean that Dimitri and I should waste water. Olena had taken Nikolai over an hour ago so Dimitri and I would have some time to prepare. I watched Dimitri carefully, he was shaving [he'd grown a shadow of stubble which I had found to be quite attractive] but he wanted to look decent for the ceremony.

"I'm not going out with this on my face," he said after my many complaints to make him keep it. I even threatened not to do _it_ with him once the doctor gave me the go. Dimitri simply laughed and shook his head. "You can't resist me, Roza, no matter how hard you try." A smug look had crossed his face, I simply pouted and refused to talk to him since.

I could tell my silence was bugging him some, but I was not only suspicious of his little secret but a bit fumed from his comment. Yeah, Dimitri is very irresistable, but there's no need for him to brag!

"You can't stay mad forever, Roza," Dimitri sighed; he'd finished shaving and was pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He eyed me nervously. "It's your graduation, you should be happy."

I simply huffed and turned away. I heard Dimitri sigh.

**...omnomnom...**

The gym was filled with foldable chairs for the graduating seniors and balloons and all kinds of decorations. I had spotted Olena and Nikolai already in the audience. My mom wasn't there, which was no surprise to me. I noticed one of Dimitri's sisters, Viktoria, sitting next to Olena. I had grown close with Viktoria since she had come to visit Dimitri, Nikolai, and I a few days ago. She absolutely adored Nikolai, and I can tell the kid's going to be spoiled rotten. I mean, seriously! Three aunts and a grandma! They've already showered him with unlimited toys which will probably last him until he's ten.

Olena's already opened a bank account and is saving up money for when Nikolai is older. I tried convincing Olena that I would have no problem giving Nikolai some money from my account [from me and Lissa's days of living on our own] but Olena would hear none of it. I had a good amount of money saved up and Olena scolded me, saying I should save that money for college or something important. Nikolai is important, and I'd have no problem giving him my money.

Anyway, everyone was prepared, everyone was sitting in their seats, and the ceremony had just begun.

Kirova was naming off all the graduates and handing them their diplomas. Very few gave speeches and I knew I wasn't giving one. I'm not very good with my words.

When my name was called, all my friends cheered for me, even Viktoria in the audience. I chuckled, a bit embarrassed, but happy at the same time. I got my diploma and earned a genuine smile from Kirova. I could tell she still disliked me, but not as much as she did before.

Once everyone got their diplomas, the graduation _party_ could begin.

**...omnomnom...**

I decided not to go to the party. I knew there'd be alcohol, I knew there'd be loud music and people doing stupid things. I would rather spend the rest of my time with Nikolai and with Dimitri. Olena and Viktoria had left, congratulating me and winking at Dimitri. Whatever secret Dimitri had, his mother and sister were in on it. That agrivated me further.

I gave Dimitri a cold glare and stormed off, holding Nikolai carefully in my arms.

"Roza, stop!" Dimitri called. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I could look at him. "I don't even understand why you're angry at me!"

"You're hiding something," I snapped. "I don't like it when people hide things from me."

Dimitri gave me a look. "You hid the fact that we had a prophecy to fulfill."

I scowled at him. "But you found out."

"Because our _past_ _lives_ told us." Dimitri shook his head. "This is pointless, Roza! I want you to enjoy your evening. You've graduated! Stop being angry at me."

"Then tell me what you're hiding!" I exclaim.

Dimitri muttered under his breath.

"What?" I gave him a look.

"Move to Russia with me," he muttered.

"What?" It came out more gently. I looked at Dimitri in disbelief.

"I want you to move to Russia with me." Dimitri gave me a pleading look. "I want you to see where I grew up and I want you to live there with me. You and Nikolai! I've already spoken to Kirova, she says it's okay."

"Russia..." My voice trails off. Living with Dimitri in Russia, in the town where he grew up, it seems almost like a dream! "W-Why?"

Dimitri tilted my face up, leaving enough space between us so we wouldn't hurt Nikolai. "I love you." He kissed me deeply. I felt Nikolai squirm slightly in my arms. Dimitri playfully nipped at my bottom lip before moving back. "I love you and I want you to live with me."

I shook my head. "T-There's a catch," I said breathlessly. "I know there is."

Dimitri smiled sheepishly. "You know me too well, Roza." He took a shaky breath. "Maybe we could quit our positions as guardians and raise Nikolai, you know, like ordinary parents do."

Quit being a guardian? The one thing I spent my entire life preparing to become? I always told myself I'd be Lissa's guardian. I even promised her I would after her family died. And now I suddenly just quit? Sure I'd protect her, _if_ I decided to quit my position. I knew I was respected among the guardians at the Academy, but I was no longer a student. I knew Dimitri was highly respected and feared among the dhampir _and_ Moroi community. Dimitri was known as the most lethal guardian there was. Any Moroi would be lucky to have Dimitri assigned as their guardian.

But I couldn't help but tell Dimitri "Yes."

* * *

**MANY YEARS LATER [5 YEARS, TO BE EXACT!]**

**DPOV**

It's been five years since Roza and I have given up our positions as guardians. Though we're still well known in the dhampir and Moroi community, Roza and I, and our children, have been living among the humans the entire time. Over the past five years, Roza and I have had two more children. Besides Nikolai being five, Roza and I have a two year old daughter named Tania and a one year old daughter named Adalind. It's already obvious that Tania has Roza's personality, and Adalind has a mixture of Roza's and mine. Nikolai is _almost_ like Roza. He has a milder personality of Roza.

But I've decided that, five years and three children later, I would propose to Roza.

It would be special, since Mama had given me a wedding ring that was given to Babushka by my great-grandmother, then to Mama by Babushka. Babushka never married, so she never really needed the wedding ring in the first place.

"Make the moment last, son," Mama said with a smile. I smiled. "You only get one shot to do this to a woman like that."

**...holaholahola...**

Mama had dropped by to take the kids away for the evening. I had told her that I was going to propose to Roza, and I needed a little peace and quiet.

Once the kids were gone, I told Roza that tonight would be special, and made her put on nice clothes. I did the same, putting on a nice white button-up shirt, black dress pants, but leaving my hair down. Roza loved it when my hair was down. She also loved it when I had stubble, which is why I haven't shaved in a while. I didn't have a full on beard, just a nice shadow of stubble.

When I saw Roza enter the kitchen [after I had finished putting together a dinner for the both of us] I noticed how beautfiul she looked. Roza wore the same dress she wore on our first date. A strapless black dress that ended inches above her knees and hugged her perfect figure. Roza's hair was down as well. She knew how much I loved her hair. I made Roza promise she'd never cut it.

"Roza," I sighed happily.

She smiled. "What's the occasion?" Her face changed into a shocked one. "Is it our anniversary?"

I chuckled, walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist. "No, milaya." I kissed her. "But it is something special."

She smiled again, jumping up to peck me on the lips. "Everything is special with you, comrade." Even now, five years later, she still would call me comrade. I smiled. Pushing her chair out for her, Roza sat down. Once I was seated, everything went by smoothly. I hade made a special Russian meal Mama had taught me when I was younger, and I could tell Roza really liked it.

"Someone's hungry," I laughed.

She paused, then smiled. "Of course! I love the Russian food you make."

I smiled. Once Roza and I moved to Russia, I opened a martial arts studio so that I could keep in shape and still use my old guardian moves. I had plenty of students and I really enjoyed it. It helped Roza and I keep a roof over the kids' heads and keep them healthy.

Once dinner was finished, I removed the plates and put them in the sink. I looked back at Roza, who had a look of contentment on her face. I leaned back and sighed.

_No turning back,_ I thought.

"Roza, I have something I need to tell you."

Roza looked at me in confusion. I walked over to her, knelt down, and held her face [gently] in my hands.

"I love you, Roza," I said; I put a finger on her lips when she tried to talk. "I know you love me. We wouldn't have three beautiful children if you didn't." She looked at me intently. "My Roza, Rosemarie Hathaway, will you please marry me?"

Roza's eyes widened. The thought of me asking to marry her, though I'm sure she knew it'd happen eventually, surprised her. She took my hand and kissed the knuckles. She trembled, her eyes watered.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes!"

I smiled. "Thank you," I said softly. I reached into my pocket [my pant's pocket] and took out the ring, sliding it on her finger.

"It's beautiful," Roza said breathlessly.

"Not as beautiful as you," I murmur. Roza smiles and looks at me. Kissing me happily, I wrap my arms around Roza's waist and press her against me. Her arms go around my neck, her fingers twining themselves in my hair. I feel her sigh against my lips but never stops the kiss.

"I love you," Roza mumbled into the kiss. "I love you."

The kiss eventually escalated into a make out. And, as one thing lead to another, Roza and I ended up on the kitchen floor, our clothes scattered, and me preparing to enter. When I did, Roza moaned. Roza's legs were wrapped around my waist, her nails digging into my back. I began moving, slowly at first, until Roza's demands for me to go faster made me pound her. Her cries and moans filled the kitchen. I buried my face in her neck, trying to contain myself. I felt the pleasure building up, becoming almost painful. I started going harder and faster, causing Roza to scream my name. When I felt Roza release, it caused her body to convulse. She kept crying my name as I rode hers out. I refused to release, not until I showered Roza in pleasure. As it continued, with my pleasure building up to a point where I was basically pounding Roza's brains out, I made her relase more times than I could remember.

Eventually, I couldn't take it and released, roaring in pleasure. I buried my face in Roza's neck as I trembled. Once I calmed down, I was breathless.

"I love you, Dimitri," Roza sighed in contentment.

"I love you," I mumbled tiredly.

After a moment, I felt my eyes closing from exhaustion.

"Dimitri," Roza whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at Roza, wide-eyed. She was _pregnant?!_

"Y-You're pregnant?!" I exclaim.

She gave a lazy smile and nodded.

I cupped her face in my hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at her worriedly, thinking our moment had been a little too much.

"I got so caught up in it..." She trailed off, biting her bottom lip. "I found out last week. I was going to tell you but..."

I kissed Roza, and once again, we did it, only gentler.

Nine months later, Roza and I would welcome triplets. Two boys and one girl. Anya Justine Belikov, Dimitri James Belikov Jr., and Sebastian Hughes Belikov.

I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**QUICKY A/N: SO I GOT THE IDEA FOR ROSE&DIMITRI QUITTING THEIR GUARDIAN STATUS FROM AN UNKNOWN REVIEWER. THAT SAME UNKNOWN REVIEWER ALSO GAVE ME THE IDEA OF ROSE&DIMITRI MOVING TO RUSSIA AND HAVING MORE CHILDREN. SO, THANKS UNKNOWN REVIEWER!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK Y'ALL, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT! AS I MIGHT HAVE SAID BEFORE, I WILL PUT UP A DESCRIPTION OF WHAT MY NEXT FANFIC WILL BE ABOUT. IT WILL BE ANOTHER VA FANFIC, BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT.**

**THANKS! :)**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN,**

**~SMITHY**


	36. PREVIEW

**QUICKY A/N: HEY-YO! WELL, I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT THAT NEW VA FANFIC I SHALL BE WRITING SOON. I'M CALLING IT "NO SAFE PLACE." THERE WILL BE MOROI AND DHAMPIRS AND WHAT NOT, BUT I'M SETTING IT AFTER THE CABIN SCENE, THE STRIGOI ATTACK NEVER HAPPENED, DIMITRI'S STILL ALIVE, BUT SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO ROSE AND ONLY DIMITRI CAN SAVE HER FROM IT.**

**WHAT DO I MEAN BY BAD? I MEAN THAT THE DARKNESS IS STARTING TO TAKE OVER ROSE AND SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT. IT WILL PROBABLY BE RATED-T, BUT DEPENDING ON WHAT I WRITE, I'LL PROBABLY M-RATE IT.**

**ANYWAY, AFTER THE CABIN SCENE, THE DARKNESS IS TAKING OVER, DIMITRI IS THE ONLY ONE TO STOP IT... THIS DARKNESS THAT'S TAKING ROSE OVER IS VERY VIOLENT AND IS SLOWLY CAUSING ROSE TO LOSE HER GRIP ON SANITY AND I WON'T TELL YOU TOO MUCH COZ I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT! BUT I'LL PROBABLY HAVE A TWIST AT THE END. :)**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I HAVE A THREE-DAY WEEKEND SO I'LL PROBABLY START WRITING IT UP SOME TIME SOON.**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN,**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
